Common Sense
by rosyhatake
Summary: A naruto fan reborn into the naruto world. Everything seems like it will be easy before she notices that some things could easily be fixed if they just had a bit more common sense along with the constant reminder that things don't always go the way you expect them to. Follow Riku as she tries to make it through an entire war and has to deal with a troublesome group of students.
1. Wake up

Third Person POV

A small six-year-old child laid in her bed. She was bored out of her mind as she counted the ceiling tiles.

'I don't even want to get up, the caretakers will only make me wash the dishes.' She thought to herself as she lazily lifted her arm and looked at her small chubby hands.

Her eyes slowly widened as she looked at her small hands. 'Why does it feel like I am forgetting something?' She thought to herself as she lifted her other hand and stared at it.

Her stomach turned and she sat up quickly. Something was wrong, she looked around as she took notice of where she was.

The room was empty and there were bunk beds lined up against the walls. She recognized that she was home, the orphanage was home. But it also felt wrong.

She closed her eyes as she felt a sharp pain behind her eyes as her head seemed to pulse in pain. 'No this was not right, how could this be home? Home was the house she was renting with her three roommates, home was her cozy bed that she had just bought where she would lay down to watch anime and play video games.'

She took notice of her surroundings once more, but this also felt like home. Was she 6 or was she 20? She could remember being both but was this real or was this a figment of her imagination? She remembered that she was a 20-year-old college student and that she went to work daily even on the days she went to class?

No, she was an orphan in the fire country who had just signed up to the academy, the same academy that would pay for all of her tuition fees so that she could be a kick-ass ninja like the ones that came to see them at the orphanage.

She groaned as she placed her hands against her temples. No these were memories, She was both. Or was she? Was it cause she had a vivid imagination? She had read about reincarnation. Was she one of those lucky souls? What else could explain the memories.

"Riku! What are you doing hiding here?! It is your turn to wash the dishes!" The caretaker Umi yelled as she stormed into the room. Riku flinched and instantly stood up as she looked at the woman with wide eyes.

"Hurry up child, I told you to wash them more than two hours ago." The woman scoffed as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the ground. Riku could feel her face flush.

'How long has it been since someone yelled at me like this?' She thought internally as she stood up and scrambled out of the room.

As she hurried down the hall, she was reminded that she knew this place. She had lived here all her life. She could see the other kids running around and playing. Her eyes trailed over the familiar faces. The oldest kids were eleven, at twelve the village would allow them to find apprenticeships with artisans or they graduated from the academy and moved out of the orphanage.

'Academy? What...' Her eyes widened as she remembered. 'I'm in Konoha! Like from the Naruto verse. Holy fucking shit!' She could feel her heart quicken as she entered the kitchen. 'Would I even fucking survive?! The third war hasn't even happened... or at least I don't think it has. I've only seen three faces on the monument.' She tried to remember every piece of information she knew.

'What do I even know? I started reading and writing a few months ago. I can talk Japanese? I knew English and Spanish fluently back then. What should I even call it? My past life? This is so fucking weird.' She thought to herself as she walked to the sink and grabbed a stool.

She reached out and began opening the faucet before grabbing a sponge, soap and the first dish that was nearby.

In the before she hated washing dishes, but she could admit that the repetitive motion of washing dishes gave her ample time to think.

'Okay so in the before what was I like?' She thought to herself as she tried to remember. 'I was twenty, I hated sweetmeat, I was well.' She cocked a brow as she thought of her personality. She had always thought about zodiac signs and was a firm believer in them. She had been a Leo that much she could remember.

' If I had to judge my personality I have to say that I was a bit arrogant and working hard on not being that. A bit bossy for sure, but I was...' She stopped for a moment.

She had friends, not many but the ones she did have she had been pretty loyal to them. She had a realist personality, trying to make her decisions based on logic although sometimes she let her emotions get in her way especially anger which had been a work in progress. But when she tried to remember her friends and family she was met with blank faces and blurred memories. She could remember being a bit of a mother hen but most of her memories were blurred.

She could remember going to college for cosmetology and always wanting to take a psychology class because she liked helping people find the root of their problems.

Her hands moved almost automatically and with little thought as she washed the dishes. 'Whatever the hell this is, I'll take it as some other chance. Thank god I actually paid attention to the plot of Naruto. Maybe..' Her thoughts slightly wandered as she thought of the main characters. She had read plenty of Fanfiction. Maybe she could help out in some ways.

She nodded as she looked down at the pile of dishes. She was going to take this chance in strides.

Soon she found herself waking up to go to the academy. She looked around at the other kids as they chatted loudly. "What do you think we are going to learn?" She heard one of the kids say.

Riku took a deep breath as she walked over to where the kids were at, she could admit that they all looked adorable, all of them looked so cute wearing their backpacks and bouncing around talking amongst themselves.

She closed her eyes as she remembered. '* look at my backpack! I'm a big kid now!' was it a small boy she was remembering? His face was blurry but she could remember him being a small boy. He was excited about going to school, She could remember picking him and listening to him ramble about what they did in school.

"Alright, single file. You have to follow the big kids to class. Make sure you do not get separated from them. Is that understood." The caretaker Umi stated. The woman was pretty she had auburn colored hair cut in a short bob, freckles were scattered across her cheeks and she had hazel green eyes.

"Yes m' am!" She called out along with all of the other kids. She looked around and followed the crowd of students following the older kids to school.

Riku POV.

So this was the village hidden in the leaves. I paid close attention to the stores around me. Whatever it was that brought me here I would make sure to try my best.

If I remembered correctly I was a pretty shitty student. I was shy and sweet at first but if my memory serves correct somewhere around middle school I became a bit of a hellion. By Highschool, I had already been in fights, tried to fight teachers and students alike due to my temper and literally passed each grade by the skin of my teeth. Honestly, I would have punched 9th grade me she was a complete disrespectful shit head.

But I guess I managed to calm down and graduated Highschool before going to college two years afterward.

I was lost in thought as we arrived at the academy. The older kids made their way inside and to their classrooms. On the other hand, the rest of us were called to get in line with other six-year-olds to the entrance ceremony.

I looked around trying to see if I could see any familiar faces, that was until I realized that I wouldn't be able to recognize them. Unlike their anime counterparts, everyone looked pretty fucking real here. How did I know? Well because of the Hokage. My eyes widened slightly as I looked at the man.

He did look like the anime while at the same time he didn't. He also looked a lot younger. My stomach turned what if the second war was ongoing? Fuck graduating early. Sure I wanted to be a ninja and be all kick ass but I was not about to die young.

Names were being called out and the other kids hurried to where their sensei was. I waited until my name was called out. Did I even have a last name?

"Riku of Konoha" The instructor called out, apparently no last name then.

The first thing we did was sit around in a circle and tell everyone our name, and favorite color. I tried to memorize all of the other kid's names but there were so many faces to keep up with. Our sensei was a man named shunichi he had dark brown hair and slightly tan skin, he had a very eastern look to him and he was okay looking. Not hot but not too ugly a solid 6...

I sighed and nearly face palmed as I thought of that. ' Why am I rating my sensei's looks. Stupid twenty-year-old brain.'

I would like to say that the classes were boring but I was actually learning. Most of the kids didn't know how to read or write well so we were going over the Kanji and I couldn't be happier.

Sure the learning part was tedious but unlike how they described it in fanfics nothing was translated and it was the actual Japanese language, thank god I could speak it. We were also told to do basic math. I wasn't a math major but I could do some math to a certain extent.

I couldn't help but glance over at the two kids that were sitting beside me, I was in the middle. The classroom was set up as it had been in cannon. And to be honest the last thing I needed was to be labeled as a prodigy if canon taught me anything it was that those kids usually crash and burn and I wanted no part in that.

I looked down at my chicken scratch of handwriting and smiled slightly... no improvement just like in my last life shitty handwriting.

I hummed quietly as I swung on the swing. I wonder if the music here was shit?

I leaned back as I swung higher if being a ninja failed I would either become a hairstylist or makeup artist, maybe a songwriter. Shit maybe my dumbass could open a restaurant, I remember cooking a lot in my past life.

I grinned as I swung higher, genius! Did I really even need to be a ninja? Maybe I could be like Jiraiya and have something as a side career. Although maybe that was just me daydreaming.

I was lost in my own little world as something took ahold of the swing and I found myself tumbling forward.

I closed my eyes as I hit the ground and groaned. " I want to play on the swings." I heard a voice say as I slowly pushed myself up.

"Ow." I whimpered out as I turned to see a kid a bit older than me. He had a large grin on his face as he held onto the swing. Did that brat... oh hell no.

"Why did you do that?" I ask as I stood up and wiped my hands on my pants. He looked at me and cocked a brow. "Because I wanted to." He responds while grinning as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, But what made you think that what you did was okay?" I asked a bit annoyed and a bit louder as I placed my hands on my hips. Did this brat pick me out of the bunch of newbies and decide to bully me?! I had enough of that kind of shit my last life, I was not about to deal with it this time around.

"Because I wanted to, you're just a stupid girl. Why don't you leave huh." He grinned as he had just roasted me or at the very least hurt my feelings.

I couldn't help but cock a brow as I look around and noticed that there weren't any teachers. I could feel myself become irritated, I am not gonna pick on a kid, I will not pick on a kid. I chanted in my head.

"Look, leave me alone kay." I snapped as I crossed my arms not daring to give him my back that was just asking for him to pull my hair.

"What makes you think that you can tell me what to do! You're like a stupid first year! I'm a third-year and I'm nine years old. So I can do what I want." He yells angrily as he starts to stomp toward me.

He's probably been trained already. He had like two more years of training than me. I could feel a bit of fear creep down my spine. I bit my lip as he was making his way toward me. Fuck.

'My momma ain't raise no bitch' I thought to myself as I took a deep breath, sure I was an orphan but that was my life motto the last time around I guess it'll keep it that way. The memories were blurry but I could remember taking a MMA class. Alright, this was it, would I let some snot-nosed brat bully me?

The second he was close enough I struck. I could feel my fist connect with his cheek and he slightly stumbled back. I could see the rage in his eyes and everything seemed to be in slow motion as he threw himself at me. The answer was hell to the fuck not, fuck this kid whoever he was! I gritted my teeth as I grabbed his hair and yanked his head back while he tackled me down.

I could feel my breath quicken. Everything seemed to become a blur as I punched his face. All I could feel were my fists colliding with his face as he yanked my hair. 'Fuck this little dipshit!' I screamed internally as he yanked my hair back and forth.

"Fucking brat!" I snapped as he tried to pin me down. I buckled my hips forward and he nearly lost his balance, I wrapped my arms around his waist and twisted my body to switch our positions. My body trembled as I felt the adrenaline run through me my head was spinning and my neck hurt from him yanking my hair. I could feel a smile spread across my face as I grabbed his arm and pulled it across his chest to the other side and pinned it down.

With my knee on his side, my left hand holding down his right hand by his left shoulder he was pinned down and I was on top. I pulled my right arm back and punched him across the face hard."That fucking hurt you little dip shit!" I yelled angrily. He stopped trying to fight back and started to cry loudly as I punched him a few more times.

I didn't stop, I couldn't help but feel angry. Angry that this little prick decided that he would pick on me for no other reason than because he could, angry cause my head and neck hurt, so fuck this kid. That was until a pair of hands wrapped around my stomach and pulled me back.

"Let go!" I snapped angrily as I wiggled around in their arms. "Fuck with me again ya little bitch! I'll fuck you up! I don't care! I'll fuck you up, I'll fuck your mama and your dad up!" I yelled angrily as I tried to break free from the person's grip. The kid was crying loudly and I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him.

"Riku, Stop." I heard a stern voice say and I closed my mouth. I took notice around me. Most students were looking at me and had gathered around to see the fight. Well shit.

Only a few days in and I was already in trouble, not only that but on my first day of school. My sensei stood in front of me with a stern look on his face.

I could feel myself sweatdrop. How could I forget, my temper. Even in my last life, my temper had caused me a lot of trouble. It was pretty explosive and pretty irrational.

I looked down and picked on my nails while ignoring the dark purple bruises on my knuckles. My entire body hurt, from my neck to my arms. I wouldn't doubt that I pulled several muscles.

"That was unacceptable behavior you do realize that." My sensei Shunichi spoke up and I slightly flinched. "Yes sir." I replied while slightly ducking my head.

"There was no reason for you to attack a fellow student and fighting outside of spars is prohibited." He stated and I lowered my head slightly. "Sorry." I whimper out.

"So what happened that led up to that fight?" He asked and I looked up and gulped.

"Well I was playing on the swings, He grabbed it." I say and furrowed my brows. "The swing he grabbed it and I fell and hurt my hands." I say as I opened hands and showed him the palm of my hands that were scraped. "Here too." I say as I pulled up my pants leg to show the scrapes on my knees.

"I got mad and asked him why he did it and he said because he wanted too. Then he told me he was a third-year and nine years old before trying to beat me up." I say and he scowled. "Why didn't you tell a teacher?" He asked and I gritted my teeth.

"I..." I thought for a moment if I told him why he would think I knew better and know I thought the entire situation through. "He ran toward me and pulled my hair so I punched him." I say and nod while crossing my arms.

"He's a sissy, that's why I beat him up and a bully." I say with a nod as I watched my sensei's expression he didn't look guarded, that was a good sign. He sighed. "I'll be telling the orphanage what you have done." He says and quickly tells me to take my seat.

Well, at least no one was going to try and bully me.

**_This was basically setting our Main OC personality. As you can tell she is quick-tempered and cautious._****_Other Cannon characters will appear in further chapters but at the moment we won't see much of them. OC is a year younger than Kakashi._****_Rosymalik/Rosyhatake_**


	2. Observer

First person POV_

Sure learning new things was a bit exciting but being treated like a kid was really something else.

Soon enough I remembered how small kids really were, I found myself not talking to anyone for long periods of time. Sure, I could humor a few kids and listen to them talk about things they liked or what game they wanted to play but I quickly realized how bored I was.

Since the incident with the bully, I wasn't allowed to go to recess for the next two weeks. I spent most of the time drawing or humming songs from the before and trying to remember all of the lyrics.

Finally, I was allowed back out. I couldn't help but smile as I left the classroom. I could see the children running around and causing havoc as they played in the courtyard.

A small smile spread across my face as I hurried to the swings. I could go and look for some of the canon characters since all of the classes were on break together but I figured that if I was in their age range I'd run into them at some point.

Before I could even make it to the swings I came across a very familiar face.

The kid that I had punched last time was jumping on a sandcastle and there was a little girl crying.

I paused for a moment, should I help her?

"Hey! Stop that you bastard!" I heard a kid shrill as he ran past me. My eyes widened as I saw bright orange goggles on his head and a large Uchiha symbol on the back of his jacket.

Was that? I quickly went to follow behind him. If that was Obito then the girl was Rin!

"What'cha gonna do about it!" The kid snapped as he bucked at Obito. Obito slowed down slightly but he glanced at Rin and puffed his chest out. "Leave Rin-chan alone!" He snapped stubbornly.

The kid sneered and stomped his foot a few more times on the sandcastle to prove his point.

'Okay, that's just being a dick.' I thought to myself as I walked forward.

"Leave her alone. Or you'll have to deal with me." I say calmly as I placed one hand on my hip and flipped my dark brown hair back.

The kid turned angrily towards me and his face paled slightly.

"Why are you so mean? If you want others to play with you this is not the way to do it." I growled out as I leveled him with a glare.

"Well..." the kid blushed as I cocked a brow as I motioned for him to explain why he was picking fights.

"Whatever!" The kid snapped as he ran off. I couldn't help but huff. Poor kid, he probably doesn't know how to make friends or something.

I notice that both Obito and rin were staring at me.

"Hey, names Riku." I spoke up and they kind of glanced at each other.

"I-I'm Obito and that's Rin-chan." Obito spoke up and I smiled at both of them.

"Cool what class are you guys in?" I asked them trying to keep the conversation going.

"Um, we are third-year students." Rin said as she wiped her tears.

"I'm a first year. Does he bother you a lot?" I ask as I pointed to the kid that had just runoff. Rin nods slowly at that.

"How did you scare him away?" Obito asked a bit confused.

"Uh, on the first day of class he picked on me and I beat him up." I shrugged as I watched their reactions of surprise.

I couldn't help but giggle at how they reacted. "So what's it like being a third-year student?" I ask as I walked forward and crouched down beside Rin.

She looked over at me and smiled brightly. "It's pretty awesome."

I had found out a few things through them. Apparently, Kakashi's my age and already had made chunin. He had been moved up from his class last semester and had been placed on Obito and Rin's second-year class for only a few weeks before being moved up. Afterward, he passed the other classes and was placed on an apprenticeship.

They considered themselves to be Kakashi's friends already.

Another thing was that the third war had recently been declared and war standards had been placed in the academy making things a bit harder.

I had also found it a lot easier to talk with Obito and Rin since they were older and could actually hold normal conversations. A lot better than the 6-year-olds in my class.

Meanwhile, in class, we had just started our taijutsu lessons and shuriken/kunai lessons as well.

Not only that I had been forced to take kunoichi class. Although it was basically dressing up, learning tea ceremonies, learning morse code, and flower arrangements.

At least my make up skills counted for something there.

Most of the girls tended to gather around me and wanted me to help them put on their kimono's and to do their make up. Even our sensei had taken a liking toward me.

As for our normal classes, they became more difficult, apparently due to the war we were having to cram most of the common knowledge. Most kids found themselves with piles of homework and late afternoons cramming at the library

Even I found myself having to use the library to study a few times. Most of the kids from the orphanage were already falling behind as well. Unlike the clan kids who had tutors and parents in general, we had to rely on the academy to teach us most of the basics but our senseis were moving through the material fast.

I couldn't help but frowned as I tried to follow shunichi-sensei as he read the history textbook and lectured about the last war.

I could still barely make out what each kanji meant as I tried to keep up. I was also trying to write everything he wrote on the board down, I would, later on, read through it and try to find out what it said later in the afternoon. as far as academics went I was doing great in math because numbers stayed the same and addition/subtraction hadn't changed.

"Read over chapter four, we will review it tomorrow and there might be a quiz. Other than that you are all free to go." He stated as he gathered his things and started getting ready to leave the classroom.

I gathered my notebooks, books, and pencils quickly as I got up.

I turned to the group of kids from my orphanage there were only four of us in the class and although I recognized their faces I could barely remember their names.

"Um, Hi Tetsuo." I say with a smile as I looked at the boy who was getting up. He cocked a brow and looked at me. "Hey, Riku." He responded.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to study with me when we got home?" I asked and they all stared at me.

"Study?" Himeko asks slightly confused, she had light brown hair and brown colored eyes she could easily blend into a crowd here in konoha.

I nod. "Yeah, we are all in the orphanage. The other kids have parents or clans that they can rely on. Umi-san and the other caretakers can't sit down and help us with all of our studies. So I wanted to know if ya'll want to get together and do our homework together. It isn't cheating since we will be doing our own work." I say with a shrug and they all look over at each other.

"I'm having a hard time reading." Mugetsu says He had platinum blonde hair and brown eyes, he was also one of the more quiet kids.

"I guess we can." Noriko adds while shrugging. She had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Great! Let's walk home together." I grin as they gathered their things and we all walked out of the academy together.

They talked a lot amongst themselves as we walked back to the orphanage. I was thinking of ways that we could help each other. Maybe we could read out loud and take turns so that we could correct each other and learn to read together.

Personally, I could sound most words out but I still read very slowly. Practice makes perfect I guess.

That's how I found myself studying with a group of six-year-olds in the orphanage. I could feel my vocabulary improving and I was reading better as well. That didn't mean I was completely proficient in it though.

Not only that but I was able to write a bit faster and keep up with sensei when he was reading out loud.

But that wasn't all I was doing. I was planning on being a ninja and I am not planning on dying anytime soon. Hence I was exercising more as well. In the mornings, I would wake up and run through the academy katas, it took me a solid 20 minutes to get through them.

In the afternoons after studying, I would unwind by working out and conditioning. I don't think I was a gym rat in my past life but I was sure I tried to keep in shape since I could remember different exercises to help strengthen my body. So although I was one of the smallest in my class I made sure to wipe the floor with all of my opponents.

Sensei would always nod when I finished a spar. I was no prodigy but they would not catch me slacking in the middle of a war.

Noriko and Himeko would sometimes follow me around (more often than not). During recess, they would hang out with Obito, Rin, and I. (Mostly because they didn't know what else to do.)

Tetsuo and Mugetsu would play with the other kids so I only hung out with them at the end of the day.

But I was fine with that. There wasn't much to talk to them about other than studying. Himeko and Noriko's conversations still tended to be a bit bland. Sometimes I would pipe in and say something but I would mostly listen to them talk.

Before I knew it months started to go by. I improved a lot. My reading was a lot better and so was my writing.

I found myself slightly fitting in. Sure I was an idiot for fighting on the first day and catching sensei's attention but now all I wanted to do was kind of fade into the background.

I was friends with Rin and Obito which assured me that I would be able to meet more canon characters. Also, I was not planning on graduating early.

"Riku, would you be a dear and stay a bit after class?" My kunoichi sensei spoke up as she was dismissing the class.

"I'll see you guys later." I say to both Himeko and Noriko as I turned to my Kunoichi sensei.

"Of course Yasu-sensei." I smile as I stood in front of her.

Yasu was an older middle-aged woman. The way she moved and spoke was always composed and elegant. At first, I hadn't been sure if she was a Ninja or civilian but because of the things, she taught us I figured she had been some sort of infiltration ninja.

"Come to my office. I have a few things I need to speak to you about." She smiles softly while hiding the lower half of her face with her fan.

I nod and follow behind her I couldn't help but wonder why she wanted to talk to me.

She opened the door and let me walk in before following behind me.

"Take a seat." She said as she picked up a tea set and set it down on a low rising table.

I carefully sat down in a seiza position. I watched her as she sat across from me.

"Please serve the tea, Riku-chan." Yasu-sensei stated as she placed her fan down as she carefully folded her hands on her lap.

"Of course sensei." I replied politely as I began making the tea.

"You know you are the best in my class. There are a few kinks here and there but you would make an ideal kunoichi." She stated calmly and I couldn't help but twitch slightly at that.

Where was this coming from?

"I'm still learning sensei. I can't even make it to the top ten of the class." I said meekly as I tried to keep myself from fidgeting as I made the macha tea.

"Of course, of course so humble of you Riku-chan. You still have much to learn before you graduate." She smiled slightly and used the sleeve of her kimono to cover the lower half of her face.

I felt like I was missing something but I tried to not let it distract me.

"With the war going on they've been doubling the workload for all students. Most students end up in remedial classes for the summer to make sure they're all caught up. And more students are accepted at the beginning of the year." She spoke calmly as I served her tea and placed it in front of her.

"I think you have a lot of potential in this area Riku-chan. I can tell you have a good head on your shoulders." She finishes as she picks up her tea and carefully blows on it before taking a sip.

I paused for a moment as I tried to think of what she was getting at "I'm not quite sure what I want to do at the moment sensei. But overall I want to be a kunoichi." I say as I picked up my tea and blew on it gently.

"As expected, quite interesting indeed. I am quite eager to see the kind of Kunoichi you will be Riku-chan. But just know if you have questions about anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'm always eager to help a student." She smiled as she set down her tea.

"Could you get me the small notebook right there on my desk?" She gestured to a small red notebook. "And my pen as well." She added.

I paused for a moment before setting my own tea down and nodding.

"Of course sensei." I say as I stood up and walked over to her desk.

I noticed a folder opened on the desk. On the right corner, I could see a picture of someone.

As I reached the desk I grabbed sensei's notebook I took a look over the folder and the paperwork while trying not to seem obvious.

I felt my heart flutter slightly as I noticed it was my paperwork. The picture was my own and it was my official school records.

I bit my lower lip as I forced myself to reach out and grab her pen as well and keep myself from hovering over the folder too much.

I turned and schooled my expression.

I steadied my breathing as I set her notebook and pen down in front of sensei.

"Anything else sensei?" I asked as I tried to keep myself from glancing over at the desk where the folder laid.

"No, this is fine." She responded as she opened the notebook to an empty page and began writing.

"This is your classroom pass, hand it over to Shunichi to excuse your tardiness." She stated as she gently pulled the paper out of the notebook and handed it over to me.

"Thank you sensei." I smiled as I took the paper.

"You should hurry, I would hate for you to fall behind." She smiled and I nodded and bowed before shuffling out the room. I could see the desk from the corner of my eye as I left and closed the door behind me.

Did she leave that folder out on purpose? What the hell did she even want?

I looked down at the paper and noticed that whatever she wrote was in code and at the bottom her name was written neatly.

For some reason, I felt that Yasu got whatever she was looking for and was content with the answer she got.

Whatever answer it was that she got, I wondered if it was good or bad for me. I had a feeling it wasn't that good either.

For some reason I'm having a bit of a hard time setting up this character lol.

I know what I want to do but it's hard to get to that point.

Anyway, comment what you think about the story so far. I have much to go before we get to the better parts.

Rosymalik/rosyhatake


	3. Subterfuge

First Person POV_

I was sitting in class drawing on the side of my paper. It had been a few weeks since I had spoken with Yasu sensei.

"Alright, we will now have study period. I have made these packets with worksheets that will help you improve. They are all custom made for each of you so there will be no cheating." Shunichi sensei stated as he passed out the packets.

I couldn't help but sigh. We had also been getting packets like this during class time. Our goal was to finish as much as possible of them during class and each packet was different so I wasn't able to compare my answers to my classmates.

Sensei placed my packet down and I quickly flipped it open.

There was some basic math and as much as I hate to admit it, division was kicking my ass. It had been a long time since I divided without a calculator in hand. But that was nothing compared to fractions. I had been bad at those even in my past life. I always forgot the formulas to solve them. But I was getting the hang of them.

There were also some paragraphs with open-ended questions that I had to do.

Another thing I noticed was that I was actually learning a lot from these packets and I was one of the few that always got them completely done.

I bit the end of my pencil as I read over a paragraph and then wrote down my answer.

To be honest, my last 14 years of schooling in my last life really came in handy. Even if I didn't remember much I learned how to take tests.

Problem-solving, context clues, process of elimination, etc. I was able to go through and get most of the answers right.

As soon as I finished my packet I stood up and walked down to place it on sensei's desk. He gave me a curt nod before I hurried out of the classroom and went outside.

From there I waited until Obito and rin got out for recess so that I could chill with them.

I swung lazily on the swing. I couldn't help but get lost in thought about my past. I was always thinking about it. Trying to see if I remembered more of it.

To be honest I think that even my memories from the show are a bit clouded. There were already things that I was already forgetting and I also doubt that I will remember a lot of it when I really need it.

"Riku!" I turned to see Rin grinning as she waved her hand.

I hopped off the swing and hurried towards them.

'One thing is for sure, I have to write down what I do remember or else I will forget.'

"Obito what's wrong?" I asked as I glanced over at Obito. He had been mostly quiet and Rin seemed to be trying to cheer him up.

"It's nothing, I swear." He chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

I couldn't help but place my hand on his shoulder. "We are your friends and we help one another. You can trust us." I say calmly and his smile faded slightly as he let out a long sigh.

"My brother Fugaku activated his Sharingan when he was around my age. My parents and the elders are waiting for me to activate mine but..." he trailed off and pouted slightly.

I froze for a second. Fugaku, Fugaku Uchiha, wasn't that Itachi and Sasuke's father?! Does that mean Obito is Sasuke's uncle? If that's the case it's no wonder he was so pressured in the anime. If he made it to being 12 without activating it while being the son of the previous clan head they would be disappointed in him.

"Oh, um... it's okay. Maybe you're a late bloomer." I try and say encouragingly. He cocks a brow.

"What does that mean?" He asked and I sighed.

"An early bloomer would show signs of early on and develop them, a normal person would have it when normally everyone else does. Late bloomers are usually one of the last ones. But it's okay sometimes being late means that when you do get it will still be as good as everyone else." I try to explain. Although usually, that was with periods or puberty, but maybe it was the same with Dojutsu.

"You think so Riku?" Rin asks as she glances over at me and I nod.

"Yeah! For example that Kakashi kid you guys went to school with. He's an early bloomer. His abilities and strengths showed up while he was younger. We are probably going to be normal and there will be a few kids that will fail the graduation test a few times before passing. And that doesn't take away the fact that we can all be great shinobi." I say with a nod.

"But my mom and dad are kind of concerned. They say if I don't develop it then they'll send me away to live with my grandma." He winces as tears gather in the corner of his eyes.

"Grandma?" Rin asks confused.

"Yeah, my mom used to be a shinobi and was born outside of the clan. She married my dad Danjuro. My grandmother was widowed and lives in the clan compound but she was a civilian. They will send me to live with her if I don't show more progress." He huffs as he fiddles with his fingers.

I nod and look down. Damn, so Obito is the little brother of Fugaku. That's so fucked up. How come I had never heard of this though?

"You can do it Obito. I'm sure you'll prove them wrong. Rin and I believe in you." I say patting his shoulder.

Did I want to try and help him get stronger? I know what he becomes. Maybe I could help him. Change the flow of things. Maybe then the Uchiha clan lives and Sasuke is happy. Naruto gets his parents and we are all happy.

"You guys really think so?" He asks and I nod. "Of course." Rin smiles as she engulfs him in a hug.

I smile although I couldn't help but feel reluctant. What if everything bad still happens. What if we can't save rin or Obito what if I can't make a change. Will I still help him become stronger. I couldn't help the slight fear I felt. I know Obito is capable of becoming a monster

Another day, another packet.

Months had passed and I was learning a lot from training with Obito and Rin. They were showing me the katas from their year and we constantly spar.

I was much smaller than both of them and I sometimes could beat them. But they were both taller and stronger than me so I had a hard time winning.

But that meant that in my class I was the top taijutsu student. The only ones that really gave me much trouble were the hyuga and that's due to the taijutsu training they got from their clan.

I picked up my pencil and flipped open my packet. I frowned at the fact that there was a lack of reading and more straight forward questions. It was more like a review than learning.

I had gotten a few packets like this before. It would be a general review of the previous packets. But this one was a bit bigger and harder.

I sighed in annoyance but continued to do it anyway because I was ready to leave the classroom for recess.

It had taken me longer than usual but I had finished it. I stood up and placed the packet down on shunichi-sensei's desk.

He gave me a curt nod and I hurried out the classroom.

As always I had to wait till Obito and rin were dismissed from class.

"Riku!" Rin grinned as she nearly knocked me over as she engulfed me in a hug.

"Sensei said that once I graduate I will be able to enroll in the medic program!" She squealed and I smiled.

"Congrats girly! But don't forget you're a combat medic so you should also work on your fighting skills. Since your likely to be the first one enemies target." I say with a firm nod and she smiles and nods.

"And what about you Obito?" I turn to ask him and he blushes. "I've gotten better and I just checked my grades I'm no longer dead last." He grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

"That's great!" I grin at them. I couldn't help but feel proud of them. I was trying to make rin practice more. If she is stronger than she was in cannon then she is less likely to be kidnapped. Meaning that there's less of a chance that the original events still happen. Like a butterfly effect.

"Anyways let's eat our lunch." Rin smiles as she holds up her bento and we all hurry to find a place to sit down.

The class had ended and I was packing my things. "Go ahead without me, sensei asked me to stay after class." I told Mugetsu who in turn cocked a brow.

"You're not in trouble right?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Haven't done anything so I shouldn't be." I added.

"Kay well see you when you get home. I need help studying." Himeko smiled and I nodded.

Everyone left the room and I picked up my things and went to Shunichi-sensei's desk.

"We have someone else coming in." He stated and I nodded.

The door opened and I turned to see Yasu sensei carrying a folder and scroll. I glanced at both of my teachers before bowing to Yasu-sensei.

"Hello, Yasu-sensei." I greet her with a bow.

"Hello, Riku-chan." She smiles gently, as always she moved gracefully as she placed a folder down on Shunichi-sensei's desk.

"Riku, it has come to the academies attention that you are one of our more fast track students. Over the course of several months, we have been evaluating your learning curve and maturity. We have provided you with packets of information and tests to see where your level is. Earlier today you completed the graduation exam and scored a 92. Your taijutsu and weapon handling have also been evaluated. As you have the qualifications. You are now a full-fledged ninja. Congratulations." He says as he opens his desk drawer and pulls out a headband before placing it in my hands.

I stared at it in shock. I wasn't supposed to graduate yet. I'm supposed to stay here and learn, help Rin and Obito... help the orphanage kids.

"Congratulations, Riku-chan. You've made Genin. You will also be relocated. Since you are no longer civilian you can no longer stay at the orphanage but that is okay. Due to your mannerisms, we will be taking you into a special program. Due to your lack of relatives, we will be relocating you outside of the village. A Jonin by the name of Murasaki will be your teacher. She will be teaching you her art. At the moment her code name is Ayuri." Yasu-sensei stated as she set down a scroll.

"Your code name will be Ichika, you will be traveling with a ninja, their name is unimportant they will be in civilian clothing and you will join a departing caravan. The ninja will drop you off at the geisha house. You will be a maiko and train alongside other civilian girls. Murasaki will educate you in the shinobi arts and will show you the trade you will be working. Your job is to gather information alongside Murasaki. You will be departing immediately. All of your current possessions have been recovered and will be kept by the Hokage tower. When you're recalled back into the village we will be giving you your possessions." She stated as sensei brought a bag filled with things and a change of clothes and set it on his desk.

"As the orphan ichika, you have never lived in Konoha. You were the daughter of a farmer from the eastern province of the land of fire. You do not know any shinobi or any shinobi art. Your mother died at birth and your father was forced to sell you to the debt collectors. Is that understood?" Yasu asked as she turned and picked up the clean sets of clothing.

"Change in the bathroom. These will be the clothes you will be traveling in and.." she took the headband from my hands and grabbed the bag. The bottom of the bag was made of leather and she easily slipped the headband in the flaps between the leather. I noticed that there was already a needle and thread at the bottom of the bag. She simply sewed the flaps shut and then tied it off at the end.

"Your headband will be there for when you are recalled to the village. Please go change and come back to review the mission details." She stated and I nodded slowly.

"Sensei, may I ask... why me?" I asked softly.

"Most genin are around twelve, they have to have a 12-year alibi. Your only six... you don't need a large alibi. Nobody will expect you to know where you're from. Since your so young you will easily fit in with the other maiko." Yasu sensei stated as she looked over at me.

I nodded as I took the clothes and walked to the restroom.

I licked my lips as I sat down on a toilet as I stared at the clothes.

What had just happened? How had this happened?

How long had they been watching me? No, I had been aware... the file, the talk yasu sensei had with me at the beginning of the year. Was this root?!

I started breathing heavily. How could I forget that Root was a sanction military branch?! What was I thinking? Had I been trying to outsmart ninja? Had it been pointless to try and hide my strength and intelligence in a building full of chunin level shinobi.

I always kept average grades on my regular school work. The packages that we had been getting... those weren't graded so I hadn't thought anything about it. Had I been doing classwork from the advanced classes. No wonder I was being sent out as a ... as a spy.

But how did they catch on that I was keeping my grades average? I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

I bit my lower lip as I thought about it. In the beginning, I beat that kid up so maybe they kept up with me. What else could have set them off?

I tried to think back to six-year-olds, what they did and didn't do. I took in a sharp breath. The orphans! I had started a study group and led it. I also hung out with older students and trained with them.

Maybe they noticed I was 'advanced' and Yasu sensei taught me so much in kunoichi class, she must've thought I had some talent in subterfuge. That's why she had my file that one time. She knew I was aware that they were looking into me and that I tried to fade in the background.

Yasu had implied it. She thought I was good at subterfuge, she had told me. How could I have ignored it!

The packets started after that. At first, it had been easy. They had been seeing how fast they could get me out of the academy. Holy shit! How could I have missed this?!

I took deep breaths and gripped the clothes tightly. I growled as I stood up and began changing clothing. How could I help anyone now? What if I died?! I was an orphan and they were probably going to make me leave without saying goodbye to anyone.

Would Rin and Obito still remember me if I ever came back? They were 8 and they would probably wonder what happened to me, hopefully, I left a large enough impression that they would remember me if I ever came back.

I let out a sigh and rubbed my face. Shit, I hadn't seen this coming at all. I look around me and quickly fold my clothes. I hurried back to the classroom.

They sent me out to a tea shop to find my first contact.

The second I stepped out of the academy I felt heavy. This was actually happening. I was literally going to leave.. for all I know I'm going to become a root puppet. But I'll stay strong unlike anyone else I was older and more mature. I had to be strong.

"Hello, I'm here for a reservation. I'm Ichika, my uncle should be here. His name is Jin." I say as I spoke to the host of the tea house.

"Ah, you're the niece, correct?" The woman asks and I nod. "Follow me." She says as she leads me to a private booth.

"Sir, your niece is here." The woman says as she sits by the door.

"Bring her in." I heard the man respond from inside the booth.

The woman slides the door open while sitting. I got down and had to kind of crawl in. Japanese style tea houses always had small doors. From what I had learned it was so when someone came in they weren't towering over the people who were already there. There were proper ways to open and enter the rooms.

It had been something we had learned in kunoichi class.

"Ichika, come in." The man spoke up and I bowed my head. "Of course uncle." I say respectfully.

I took a steady deep breath as I took a seat in front of him. We said nothing as our tea was served.

"We will depart to the capital after we leave the tea house. I hope you have all of your things?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes, uncle," I respond as I placed my bag down beside me. I tried to keep myself composed.

This was the contact that would take me to my post. Where I would meet my sensei Murasaki aka Ayuri. I was being deployed the second I made Genin. Who would have thought.

I tried to keep my face expressionless as I sipped some tea.

Konoha was behind me. I sat on a carriage. All of the other adults were walking and chattering away. But I could only watch as the gates got further and further away.

It was actually happening. I was leaving Konoha to be posted as a genin in training for subterfuge.

I'll be back. I'll get strong and even if I have to I'll train and become strong. I have to for Obito, rin, Minato, kakashi, and everyone. I sat back and thought back to the kids from the orphanage. I'll look for them when I come back. Whenever that was and if I ever did return.

Sorry I hadn't updated. But here's the next chapter.

Yall I'm so excited for this story. I wish I could jump to the time naruto is born but we have to develop Riku as a ninja and as a person.

Anyway thank you for reading.

Comment if you have any theories of what's going to happen.

Rosymalik/ rosyhatake


	4. Proper Lady

Riku POV_

It had been a few days. I found myself barely speaking to the people around me.

It wasn't like they were interested in me either. I was just a small 6 year old with her uncle. To make matters worse my contact had barely said anything to me either.

I found that traveling was boring. Also, I had no idea when we would arrive to where I would be dropped off.

That's when we arrived to a city. Large Japanese style buildings and crowded streets surrounded me.

I couldn't help but look at the city with wide eyes. Konoha was large and populated but at the same time it was orderly and that was probably due to ninja keeping the civilian masses in line. But here the streets were crowded and the voices were loud.

Small street urchins ran around stealing food and pickpocketing people. Merchants yelled out and tried to get customers to look at their wares. The streets themselves looked dirty with some questionable liquids and smells.

There were animals in cages and butchers killing them. I watched everything in awe.

It was like something I'd expect to see in a movie. The air felt stale and heavy with humidity. My cotton yukata felt heavy in the atmosphere.

"Where are we?" I asked my contact Jin.

"Kyoto of the land of fire." He says while keeping an eye out.

"Come we will no longer travel with the caravan now." He says and I nod.

I pick up my bag and hold it close to my chest as I jumped off the wagon. The civilians we were traveling with didn't even notice.

I looked around a bit more as he grabbed my arm and started to pull me through the crowd.

I couldn't help but stumble slightly as we moved through the crowd.

Everyone towered over me and I couldn't see where we were going.

"You will remain quiet. From now on my code name is no longer Jin. Now I will be the debt collector. Your father just sold you so keep that in mind when we meet new people. You will refer to me as sir in front of everyone else." He says firmly and I slowly nod.

I couldn't help but think how that actually made sense. Coming from Konoha if I would have said he was a debt collector about to 'sell' me the merchants might've not let us travel with them. Or that would have made us memorable.

But an uncle collecting his recently orphaned niece was probably something more common.

He pulled me towards a less crowded street and then through some alleyways.

I couldn't help but look back as we left the crowd. We passed some kids sitting by some alleyways. Some of them were covered in dirt their faces hollow as they watched us pass by. I couldn't help but feel pity for them.

That was until we stopped in front of a door with a lantern hanging by it.

He knocked loudly and we waited.

I gripped my bag as I looked around. This alleyway was empty.

The door opened and a beautiful woman in a dark blue yukata cocked a brow.

"Sorry, sir. Our establishment isn't open at the moment." She says with an unamused look.

She was about to close the door but the man moved quickly and stopped her.

"I have some wares." He says lowly as he gestures towards me.

I stiffened as I looked up at her.

She opens the door and looks me over.

"How much?" She asks and he smirks.

"18,000 Ryo. She's quite young and well mannered. She isn't sickly either." He says and the woman sneers as she looks at me.

"Come child." She grumbles as I slowly walk forward. She didn't wait as she grabbed my arm and yanked me forward.

She gripped my face and forced my mouth open.

"Hmm, they're pretty. And she's healthy." The woman grumbles.

"Come in." The woman says as she steps to the side. The man walked in and I followed behind him.

He didn't take off his shoes, but he quickly made himself comfortable on the cushion-like chair that was on the floor.

The place was dimly lit with many candles and a few lights. The place smelled like incense and possibly tobacco or weed. I wasn't sure since it smelled a bit like both.

The walls were made of traditional rice paper and there were beautiful pieces of artwork hanging on them.

"Chizo, undress her so I can check her over." The woman snapped and a older girl was quickly at her side.

She dragged me behind a screen. I was in shock. What the hell did these people get me into?

This must be a tea house with a pretty questionable reputation. Sure the place looked luxurious but the people I was meeting made me question them and their intentions.

The girl Chizo helped take off my clothes and the older woman came in. She looked at me. I wanted to simply cover-up.

This was the creepiest shit I had ever been through.

"No bruising or noticeable birth defects." The woman says as she forced me to sit down.

"Is she a virgin?" She asks out loud to the man.

"Yes, she isn't from the slums. Just someone who had to pay a debt." The man says as the woman forcefully spread my legs.

I couldn't help but blush and try to close my legs.

"Chizo hold her arms." The woman snapped and the girl nearly stumbled as she hurried to grab my arms.

"Stop." I say as I try to pull away. "Quiet girl." The woman glared at me and I couldn't help but glare back but relaxed.

'Just think of it as a gynecologist. Don't panic, don't panic.' I chant inside my head.

The woman nods and pulls away. "Dress her." The woman snorts and walks away. "Here." The girl says as she starts helping me get dressed.

"Thanks." I grumble as I take my clothing and start slipping it on.

I could hear them talking about pricing and bargaining.

"Where are you from?" Chizo asks me and I can't help but glance at her.

"From somewhere in the east. I don't know the name of the city. My dad was there. We had lots of plants and fields." I say shyly and her eyes widen. "Really?" She asks and I nod.

I was sold for 15,500 Ryo. I can't help but say that I'm firmly annoyed.

I was at least 20,000 Ryo. I mean come on.

There were other girls here.

Their ages ranged from 8 to 16.

I had quickly realized that being the youngest meant that I was being taught how to serve tea and all of the other girls had seniority over me and could push their chores on me.

I found myself scrubbing kimmono's clean for the geisha and older Maiko.

I also wasn't allowed to greet guests and was kept in the living quarters.

The women here basically slept between jobs. Some people came in wanting a tea ceremony throughout the day. Some came to drink and eat in the afternoon and stayed till late at night.

But I had yet to meet my sensei. I was also attending some maiko classes.

I was learning to play the pipa and elaborate tea ceremonies. I had learned how to put Kimono's on in the academy and how to hide weapons beneath the many heavy layers of clothes, but here I faked ignorance because this was my 'first' time seeing such elaborate kimonos.

The girl Chizo was a meek girl compared to some of the other maiko.

The other girls seemed sweet and polite but I could already tell that they liked mess and drama. They gossiped and spread rumors about other maiko and quietly gossiped about the geisha.

I rarely saw the geisha. And when I did it was a rare sight. The women looked poised and were beautiful.

Their long dark hair pinned up in elegant styles their kimonos always beautifully placed and the way they moved reminded me of Yasu sensei.

The way they spoke always seemed to captivate me. They spoke softly and in a way sounded as if they thought out every word they were saying.

They were pleasant to hear except when they were scolding.

"Ichika. The Geisha are here, I think they are picking out apprenticeships." Chizo called out and I stood up.

"Really?" I asked as I dust myself off.

She nods and gestures for me to follow her.

I dried my hands and hurried to stand up. I looked down at my kimono and gently smoothed out the wrinkles.

As we entered the room the other Maiko were settling down quietly and getting in line to enter the room.

"Come now, single file." One of the older woman say.

As I got in line I took deep breaths and made sure to keep a calm demeanor.

Would I meet my sensei here?

As we were led in I made sure to walk just how my teachers had taught me. All the lessons Yasu and the women here gave me were finally of some use.

The room was wide and the walls covered in beautiful paintings.

The geisha sat quietly as they observed us. Their elegant kimonos gently tucked beneath them as they looked us over.

"We have some girls that have been training for a few years. Any of them catch your eye?" The older woman says as we all stand in front of them.

"That girl, how much?" One of the geisha speaks up.

"Oh, Asao-sama. She's a few thousand. She is trained in many instruments and has been studying many dances." The woman says with a soft smile.

I couldn't help but look at her. What was going on?

Did these women buy young girls from debt collectors and slave traders to train them and sell them to larger tea houses? Or did they let them stay here as well? I had noticed how there were some Oiran here as well. They weren't like the Geisha who were mostly performers only. The Oiran here sold their bodies to the men who came here.

So that meant you were bought out by the larger tea houses and trained as a Geisha or you stayed here and became an Oiran.

I paled at the implications, hopefully my sensei is a Geisha and she gets me out of here.

It made sense the place was luxurious but it didn't seem like we got too many customers. Or at least that's what I thought.

"What about her? The small girl?" One of the women spoke up.

"Ah, Ichika. She's only been with us for a few weeks. She seems to be a fast learner. She can do tea ceremonies but we haven't gotten to the dancing or playing yet." The woman says.

"I'll take her. I want a bit of a challenge." The woman says as she uses her fan to cover the lower part of her face.

I took in a slow deep breath. Was this Ayuri?

She was very beautiful her hair was dark and her make up was carefully put on. Her kimono seemed to almost glisten and the way she seemed to carry herself was soft and demure.

"I'll have her ready for you Ayuri-sama." The woman bows as she gestures for me to get up.

I slowly rise making sure to bow just the way I had been taught.

I glance at the woman through the corner of my eye as I was led away.

I was told to pack my belongings and that's what I did.

I kept the bag that Konoha had given me close and all of my possessions with me.

The geisha came and we left.

I was quiet as I watched her. Had I not known that she was my sensei I would have thought she was like the other women.

"Ichika right? Tell me about yourself?" Ayuri asked and I smiled softly.

"I am six years old. I come from the eastern part of the fire country." I say as I looked up at her.

"I've never lived in a big city until now, so please take care of me Ayuri-sama." I bow slightly.

Ayuri smiled and nodded as she led me out.

"Do the hand seals again." Ayuri instructed.

It was nighttime and we were alone. Ayuri had seals placed throughout the room and the only lighting we had was of an oil lamp that she had lit.

I nodded and moved my hands once again. I gently kneaded my chakra letting it gather in the pit of my stomach.

"Clone Jutsu." I mumbled softly as two copies of me appeared at my side.

I slowly exhaled as I looked up.

Ayuri smiled. "Good, your chakra control has been getting better as of late." She says.

"Now, show me your katas." She says as she picks up the small oil lamp.

I nod as I started to get up.

I had been with Ayuri sensei for almost a full year.

A lot of things have happened since then.

War broke out, Iwa had invaded kusa and had been making their way to Konoha.

They didn't get far because soon enough Konoha shinobi intercepted them.

Since then Kumo, Suna, and Kiri have joined.

But I wasn't in the fighting. I was in the city of Kyoto. As a maiko, I served tea, opened doors, and led customers around the tea houses.

What I did was take notice of important people like Nobles, merchants, and people with government posts. I would overhear snippets of information or eavesdrop on important meetings.

It was hard but I would memorize anything and everything that I could. At the end of the day, Ayuri and I would sit in her room and write down any and all conversations we overheard.

I wasn't sure how but those scrolls would be sent to Konoha.

Our jobs were to collect information and send it back.

On my time off I spent my day cleaning and in class. There were other maiko here and we would practice singing, dancing, and etiquette.

Unlike the first tea house where the older girls were rude and kind of bitchy, the girls here seemed to be more adjusted.

Sure they might be a little vain and air-headed but at least they weren't too snobby.

But at night's like these, we would go over my shinobi training. For most of the year, I had been training on sticking to surfaces and walking on them.

Also, I did a lot of katas and training. It had been a bit difficult to adjust since we couldn't make much noise.

When sparing I always had to watch my feet and make sure I wasn't stomping around or when I fell I had to practice falling silently.

If we made to much noise people would go and investigate and we didn't need that.

As a result, when I walked and moved around I tended to be real quiet. It wasn't a bad thing but if another ninja saw and noticed I didn't make noise while I moved it could place me in danger.

I had vastly improved but I was nowhere near as good as Ayuri. Even shinobi that were in the area would come 'see' her and never had a clue that she was a spy.

The town we lived at was at the border of Kusa. Which meant even foreign shinobi came here. And the tea house we were at was one of the more prestigious ones.

It was different. At first, I expected this to be root and that I would have to protect myself from being brainwashed.

Instead, I was finding that I was more of like a spy for Konoha.

Gather information, send it out.

I exhaled and moved to my next Kata.

Ayuri nodded. "Keep practicing that. For now, go to bed. Tomorrow a noble is coming to see Cho-sama. You are to be the one to escort him to the room." Ayuri-sensei says as she sets a photo down.

"You are to bring in the tea and serve. But do as usual. Key information is that this noble is thought to be colluding with Iwa and assisting them in the initial attack." She says as I looked at the photo and memorize the face.

"I will." I say with a firm nod.

Days seemed to meld together.

Who knows how long I'd be stuck at this post.

"Ichika, have you seen my new obi? The silk merchant gave it to me as a gift" Fusako asked as she carefully did her make up.

She was 13 years old and was one of the more well-liked maiko.

Fusako had long brown hair pulled up in an elaborate hairstyle, she had long lashes and dark brown slanted eyes. Her face was narrow and her cheekbones were high on her face.

She was one of the more well-liked Maikos and she would always received gifts from her customers.

"I haven't Fusako-nee. If you want I can look for it." I say as I folded one of her Kimmono's.

"Do that. I really want to wear it with this Kimono and I'm meeting the same merchant. I want to show him that I do like the gift." She says as she carefully painted her bottom lip.

I bowed deeply. "Of course." I say as I begin to search for it.

I still wasn't serving tea or holding ceremonies or dancing with the other Maiko.

But when I did earn the right I would also start painting my lower lip and when I finally finished my training I'd paint both the bottom and top lip.

Also, I wouldn't be 'fully' trained until I came of age when I turned 16. At that time I would also be allowed to date and go out more. But by then I wanted to be back in Konoha.

"Also, can you make sure to polish my high red wooden sandals? I need them clean by tomorrow. Enko and I are doing a performance together and we want to have matching shoes." She says as she pulls away from her mirror to check her make up.

"Of course Nee-sama." I say as I found a package with the obi on her futon.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down so that I would not sound angry. She had probably known where it was and was just too lazy to look for it.

"Onee-sama I found it." I say as I carried the cloth in my arms and showed it to her.

"Well, help me put it on." She rolls her eyes as she stood up.

"Onee-sama, I can't possibly pull it tight enough. Let me bring someone who can." I say respectfully and she rolled her eyes.

"Then hurry." She huffed in annoyance as I set down the silk obi and hurried out the room.

I kneeled down and opened the door. I bowed deeply before I hurried down the hall.

It was annoying not to be able to just open the door and leave like a normal person. Here we were expected to follow traditions at all times of the day. Otherwise the mother of the house would become angry.

"Jin-san." I bowed deeply. "Fusako-nee needs help putting her obi on." I say and he nods. "I'll go help her." He grumbles as he went to wash his hands.

I hurried back and kneeled by her door gently knocking.

"Come in." She called out as I began to open the door and bowed.

"Onee-Sama, Jin-San will be assisting you with the obi." I say.

"Good. You can go now, and take the shoes with you." She waves me off as I grabbed her high wooden geta shoes and bowed before leaving.

I hurried to my room not bothering to knock as I walked in. I tossed her shoes on the tatami mat.

It was late in the afternoon. Food had been brought in for me and I sat down and ate.

"Ichika." I stiffened and turned to see Ayuri standing by the door.

"We have a mission. Tonight at 9 meet me in my room. I'll have your mission gear." She says and I slowly nod.

"Every night for the next week we will meet up. Unless there are red spider lilies in the flower arrangements in the main hallway. Is that understood?" She asked and I briskly nodded.

She didn't say anything else as she vanished' a small trail of smoke left behind where she had once stood.

I quietly sat down and ate my dinner. I still have three hours before I had to meet with her.

I made sure to stuff my pillows in my futon and quietly slipped out of my room.

I moved through the halls silently making sure to stay in the shadows. I could hear that some girls were still awake.

It wasn't uncommon for sensei to call me to her room like this so I was sure it wasn't something big. But being that she mentioned it was a mission I couldn't help but be curious.

I slipped into sensei's room making sure no one followed me.

The room was empty and there was a single oil lamp lit in the middle of the room.

"Were you followed?" I head Ayuri sensei asked and I almost jumped as I turn to her and shake my head.

"Good." With that, she secured the door making sure to jam it shut.

I noticed she wore dark clothing and her hair was tied in a tight low ponytail.

"We have a mission. Come." She says as she sits down by the oil lamp.

I followed behind her and sat in front of her.

"This is our target. He and his whole estate have been sentenced to death by the Daimyo. As the closest agents, the mission falls to us." She says and I could feel my breath quicken.

I had met this man. He was around his late 30's and would come for tea ceremonies. He was a nobleman who had a lot of business partners.

I had led him around the tea house multiple times.

"When you mean his estate do you mean.." I was unable to finish the sentence but sensei only stared at me for a moment before responding.

"No survivors, servants, samurai, women, and children. Everyone will die." She says as she begins to set down a small set of clothing.

"Change into this. These are your weapons. We will poison everyone there, the Daimyo wants them to be made as an example. We will hang their corpses at the entrance of their estate." She says.

I felt numb, my stomach swirled and almost felt as if it was twisting into knots.

I carefully removed my kimono and dressed in my shinobi attire.

We wore light clothing and a few weapon pouches. I tied my hair back in a low ponytail.

"We will gas their home and poison the water supply. All kitchenware will be coated in a light poison. It will take a few days but we will remain undetected. By the second day, the samurai will be too weak to fight and we will kill them. Or at least I will. You will kill the children and together we will deal with the nobleman and his wife. Failure and error will not be tolerated." She stated her voice was firm and unforgiving.

I couldn't help the rising bile in my throat, I could feel my hands tremble as I nodded.

This was it. After a long year of simply gathering information, I was finally being sent to my first mission.

Sensei strapped a tanto to my back and quietly explained the poisons we were carrying. I even wore thick gloves to handle the poison with.

She led me through the doors and I followed behind her.

'Breathe in, breathe out, don't think about it.' I chanted to myself as I followed through the thickets of the forest.

It was dark and I could barely keep my footing right as I followed sensei through the trees.

I was going to do this. I was going to kill someone. All this time I felt as if I was living a fantasy but this felt too real.

I pushed down my emotions. I couldn't afford to break down. I had to stay strong I couldn't break down now.

'You chose this, this is the shinobi life and you chose it. You have to..' I swallowed as I let my mind run wild.

I swore to try and save as many people as possible here, but if my job demanded it... Would I be able to say no?

The noble's estate was pretty large. I followed quietly behind sensei as she snuck us in.

We didn't poison the well like I thought we would.

Instead, we were in the kitchen pulling out plates and where they kept the tea leaves.

Sensei carefully showed me a mist technique that allowed a fine odorless poison on the tea leaves.

There were cabinets filled with plates and sensei instructed me on the Jutsu allowing me to be the one setting the poison.

I couldn't help but feel guilt swell in the pit of my stomach. Whoever it was that I was going to kill wasn't going to be able to fight back. I wouldn't have the adrenaline rush to push me to do the actual killing. I wouldn't be able to convince myself that I was morally good. Because I would have murdered a defenseless person in cold blood.

Every plate, every chopstick, even moving made me feel heavy. Like I was carrying the weight of my guilt for doing this.

Sensei and I moved through the empty halls as we also poisoned the Samurai's things. I followed sensei out and back into the woods.

The night was quiet, the only thing I could hear was my heart beating out of my chest. We looped around a farm and shrine temple that were nearby before turning back to Kyoto.

Soon enough we were moving through the tea house and changing clothes in sensei's room.

She carefully helped me undress and helped me into my sleeping kimono before walking me back to my room. I could also feel her cool hands as they rubbed circles at the base of my neck, I felt a sudden calm as she did this almost as if sleep was overtaking me.

"Sensei..." I mumbled out without being able to say anything else. How can one describe their dilemma between their orders and their own ethics.

"Shhh, sleep. It's been a long day." She whispers in a soft sweet voice. I could feel my eyelids closing and my body relaxing. My thoughts muddled before I was lulled into a deep sleep.

I woke up to another of the Maiko's standing at the edge of my futon. I sat up immediately while clutching my blanket.

"Ayuri-sama said you can sleep in, but as your nee-san, I can't let you slack off on your lessons." She scowled as she lifted her chin in a condescending manner.

"You're welcome. Also, I need my black kimono spot cleaned before this afternoon. I want to use it tomorrow for a tea ceremony and I want it to be completely dry." She sneers with a triumph smirk.

I bit my lip trying to hide my scowl. I was tired, I could still feel the same heaviness that I had felt last night. "Of course nee-sama and thank you for caring deeply about my education." I bow as I pushed down my anger.

'If Ayuri said I could rest then that meant that I was excused from my classes, but of course, Botan would find it within herself that she doesn't want me to have a day by myself.

The girl had a small face, her eyes were very narrow and her nose was small and slim. Her mouth was small and pouty while her face was soft and round.

She lifted her nose up in the air as she turned to leave. She kneeled by the door before opening it and leaving the room.

I let my body fall back on the soft plush of the futon and I scowled as I thought of the annoying 12-year-old brat that had basically stormed out of my room.

I sat up and got out of bed. I fixed the covers and hurried to use the restroom.

Soon enough I was brushing my long hair and dressing for the day. I quietly walked out of my room and went to get something to eat. I couldn't help but wash my bowl and my hands multiple times. I wondered if the cook at least rinsed the bowls, maybe then they wouldn't be completely poisoned.

The day went by incredibly slow as I ran errands for the senior maiko girls. As night approached I made sure to check on the flower arrangement sensei had told me about to see if we would be able to meet up.

I snuck out of my room. As always I made sure the hallway was clear and that there was nobody following me.

Unlike yesterday I doubted myself. It felt as if someone would catch me and that they would know what sensei and I had done to that family.

I carefully opened sensei's door. I carefully slid into the room looking for sensei. My muscles were tense and I had to stop myself from attacking her as she seemed to appear in front of me.

"You are much more cautious today. Yesterday you didn't even check to see if there was someone in the room. Is it because you have come to the realization that you are always vulnerable to other shinobi?" She asked a grin plastered on her face as she mocked me.

"I.." I couldn't think about how to respond to that. "I watched you Ichika-chan. You even checked for poison on your plates, chopsticks, food and even your water. You are starting to realize how exposed we are to others outside of our home, our village." She says with a face of disinterest as she ran her fingers through my ponytail.

I stiffened as I realized she was right. I might've been training for a year but I kept my civilian and shinobi life separate. I never kept an eye out for other ninjas throughout the day except when I was training. For all I know I could've spoken to other spies. I slowly inhaled and exhaled, I wanted to keep my composure. I would just have to be more alert from now on. There was nothing I could do about the past.

"Good girl, keep your face impassive and push down your concerns. Never let the emotions show on your face. You must keep a calm demeanor and only react when needed. Show the expression that is expected of you. That's the first lesson on subterfuge." Sensei smiled at me as she placed my clothing in my hands.

' She turns everything into a lesson. Sensei is always telling me that I need to be calm and collected, Otherwise, I would not be able to make the correct decisions. Also staying calm means that I can think out things even more.' I thought to myself as I tried to coach myself through her lessons.

But it wasn't just that. I already knew some common sense. But she showed me how to think and use everything possible to my advantage. For example, being kind and respectful to the older Maiko. All of the geisha and the mother of the house would never believe if I ever did anything wrong unless there was solid proof of it.

I dressed in the clothes she gave me and put on my weapons. I followed behind sensei once again as she took us to the noble's estate. Just as before we snuck in I noticed that all of the samurai seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep. I could tell that some of them were shivering and their breaths had quickened.

As we made it into the kitchen we began the same progress as the day before. "The first poison helps block chakra manipulation and it works the best and faster when the victim is asleep. By tomorrow they will have a hard time molding chakra." Sensei whispered in my ear as she pulled out another poison.

"This poison takes 48 hours to kick in." She whispers as she goes through the mist jutsu she had taught me the night before. I took a handful of the poison and began working on putting it on everything as we had already done last night.

Once we finished we went ahead and left just as quietly as the night before.

Sensei once again tucked me into my futon. I laid awake for hours on end.

The poison we placed today would probably kill them. Sensei had simply told me that they took 48 hours to kick in.

Once dawn arrived I was already up and started on my chores.

Botan smiled as she noticed I was already up. She went on and on about the dress I had cleaned the day before and how she was so happy that I listened unlike the other maiko that were younger than her.

The day passed by quickly, I didn't feel the time and before I knew it I was sliding open sensei's bedroom door.

There were candles lit up and sensei had a tray with snacks and sweets. She gestured at me to come with her. I closed the door behind me and sat in a seiza position in front of her.

She cocked her head slightly a small sad smile gracing against her lips as she took my hand and tugged me toward her gently. She brought me close and gently cupped my face. "What's the matter... Riku-chan." She whispered my real name softly causing my muscles to want to stiffen. I ignored it, inhale... exhale.

"Good, you didn't react to your name. Your heart did speed up a little but you caught yourself Ichika-chan." She grinned as she stroked my hair.

"Tell me what is on your mind child?" She asks as she cocked a brow.

"They're going to die sensei. I helped, I poisoned them." I whisper out as I held her hand. The reality of it hit me. I felt as if my chest was swelling with emotion. No denial, I was killing people. The thought of it made me want to scream in hysteria.

This was not what I wanted when I became a shinobi. I always thought of myself as strong and invincible, as if the people around me were just background characters as if they didn't have a life, as if this wasn't real.

But the emotions I felt were real, I had come to accept that these were real people.

I had always been able to empathize with the people around me. I was always considerate of others emotions when I did things. That's why I had joined the academy because I wanted to make a change in the lives of the characters I vaguely remembered from my past life.

I wanted to help people, but here I was killing people for the mistakes of one.

I trembled viciously, my teeth chattering as I held onto sensei as she stroked my hair and whispered calming words.

"Shhh, child. You are only following orders. Your village will thank you for your service. It will be alright my dear student. I will lead you through this." She calmly coddled me as I tried to control my breathing.

I was panicking. Inhale, Exhale.

The next day I awoke on my futon. My head was muddled and my eyes stung from the amount of crying I had done the night before. What I felt was as if I could finally see clearly. Like when your ears popped and you can hear more clearly.

It was as if the reality of what shinobi did finally sunk in. The realization that I wasn't naive anymore. I had a duty and my orders where clear that I could not help anyone in that estate.

The day went by quickly, unlike the day before I didn't feel like if my mind was clouded. I felt aware.

As I dressed in shinobi clothes and armed myself with my weapons I followed my sensei. The moon was now visible, it wasn't a half-moon yet since the new moon had been less than a week ago.

"This is a map of the inside. The first two times we entered through here and made our way through here to the samurai and then the kitchen. Tonight you will go this way. This is the room of the noble's daughter. You will kill her. Then you go here to the older son's room. You will kill him as well. I will go through here and here and kill the servants and Samurai. You will wait here and we will go to the noble's room together." She ordered and I nodded as I pushed down the jittery nerves that were building up in the pit of my stomach.

With that, we once again snuck into the estate. the entire place was the quiet. Everyone was asleep even the samurai who had been keeping watch.

I moved quietly, panic seemed to fill me to the brim, what if someone saw me. what if I got caught?

As I snuck into the room I walked over to the futon as I looked down at the sleeping child. She was a little girl, her face was flushed a bright red, her breathing was heavy and her black hair was sprawled out around her.

I could feel my breathing become heavy as I looked at her, she was a toddler about the age of 3. My hands trembled as I reached for my kunai but I stopped myself as I noticed a pillow. Slowly I reached out to it and grabbed it. I carefully climbed on top of her and held the pillow above her face.

My heart was beating out of my chest, my muscles felt stiff and I wanted to scream and cry. I ordered myself to go through with it but I remained unmoved. I could hear her heavy breathing and almost whimpering voice and I was frozen.

'Do it, do it you coward. You already worked on your resolve last night. You came to terms with the mission earlier! Do it!' I screamed to myself internally as I hovered above her.

She let out another deep breath her chest rattling slightly as she was probably being killed by the poison. That pushed me over the edge, my muscles finally complied as I pushed the pillow on her small little face. She began to squirm but I was stronger.

I channeled chakra into my muscles as she thrashed beneath me. I remained unmoved as her limbs barely flailed around her. I stayed still as she stayed motionlessly beneath me.

Exhale, Inhale, I coached myself through my breathing as everything settled down.

I sat there with my hands firmly pressed against the pillow until my heartbeat slowed down. I blinked away the dryness in my eyes as I slowly moved the pillow to see what I had done.

Her once flushed face was a tint of blue, her eyes were slightly open allowing me to see her dilated pupils, the white around her eye had specks of red where blood vessels had burst.

I let out a shaky breath as I looked at the dead child beneath me as I slowly stood up.

My body trembled as I looked at the small girl. Her face was round with youth and her hands were so small.

I slowly backed away as I turn around and hurried out the room. I closed the door behind me and pressed the palm of my hands on my eyes.

I dragged my feet to the next room. I slowly opened the door and walked forward to the sleeping boy. He was older and much taller than me. He looked like he was around thirteen, but his face still had a lot of baby fat.

I looked down at him for a while as I forced myself to calm down.

"Kiyoko?" His eyes slowly fluttered open as he tried to get a good look at me. He probably thought I was his sister. My hair was a lot like hers but I was taller and my clothes were too different to have been that little girl.

His eyes widened as he tried to sit up but I pushed myself forward. 'kill him, kill him, kill him, kill kill kill!' the thought ran through my head as I pushed my self on top of him.

My smaller hands wrapped tightly around his throat. His hands pushed against my chest but I pushed chakra through my body making me stronger. I could feel my small pudgy fingers press tightly against his neck.

I could see a determined look in his eyes as he turned red and tried to push me off. 'He thinks that he will have to save his sister but she's already dead. Even if he could use chakra he wouldn't be able to.' I thought to myself as I watched him start to flail.

His fingernails dug into the skin of my forearms as he tried to move my hands away from him. I held him down. "Why won't you die? Please stop fighting it."I muttered as tears swelled into my eyes as he kept fighting. His eyes were watering as he was wheezing as he tried to push me away from him.

His hands pushed my face away, but I held on persistently. I could see his eyes widen, I could see a red color around the brim of his eyes his lips turned blue and he coughed blood and seemed to seep out of his mouth and his eyes began to turn red.

He struggled for a bit longer before his body began to give up. I let out a choked sob as he tried to fight back before his eyes rolled back and foam seemed to come out of his mouth.

I never released grip from around his neck until I could no longer see the rise of his chest.

My fingers were numb as I pressed even harder and my fingers seemed to meld into his flesh. It took me a moment before I could remove my fingers away from his neck.

I let out a shaky breath and I wiped the tears from my eyes. 'You are okay, stop being a wimp about it. You did what you needed to do now you can meet up with Ayuri.' I thought to myself as I tried to stand up. My legs were weak beneath me and I was breathing heavily.

I began walking to the door but my feet felt heavy. I felt tired as I moved to the area sensei and I had agreed to meet up at. I hid myself behind a flower arrangement as I notice sensei walk in. She carried a blade that was coated in blood and her eyes instantly landed on me.

I stumbled out of my hiding spot and stood in front of her. " Did you finish your part of the mission?" She asked and I slowly nodded as I tried to keep my arms from shaking. "Good job, Now come." she walked forward. I walked behind her as she slid the master bedroom doors open. The couple laid on a futon together.

Sensei pointed at my tanto and I nodded as I slowly pulled it out. She pointed at the wife of the nobleman and I nodded. I walked around the futon so I was where her head was. I crouched down and held the blade over her.

I gulped deep breaths as I tried to keep myself steady. I could feel sensei's gaze on me as I stood above the woman. My hands shook, I looked up at her and she gave me a firm nod.

My muscles seemed to protest against me but I forced my tanto down. There was the sound of flesh being cut and the wet sound of blood pooling around my blade.

The nobleman stirred at the sound. His eyes slowly opening. "Shhh, Cho-sama. It seems you have angered some people." Ayuri says, her voice was soft and like bells chiming.

The man stared up at her in horror. Her katana was pointing down at him and held him in place. I could smell the acid-like scent that came with him pissing his pants.

"The Daimyo's court and Konoha send their regards." Sensei says as she slices his throat in one swift movement.

I watched as blood sprayed the bed and his body convulsed. I stumbled back nearly dropping the blade as I fell back.

"You have done well. Come we must gather information." She wiped the blood off her Katana on his bedsheets and sheathed it. I followed to do as she did but my hands were trembling too much.

I followed behind her as we moved throughout the estate. There was a scent of copper that filled my senses everywhere we went.

We entered the study of the man, sensei took out storage seals and we began sealing everything away, she even ripped open the rice paper walls while I sealed away the documents in his desk.

Sensei grinned as she found a few secret compartments and sealed away all of the hidden paperwork.

"Finish here. I will move around and pick things up around the house. We leave when I return. We will finish tomorrow." Sensei says and I slowly nod.

My body felt numb and heavy. The only thing that seemed to run through my mind was the small children I had killed. I wondered if they felt too much pain. would it have been faster if I had used my tanto? I thought to myself as I worked.

Sensei soundlessly returned, her eyes studying me as I got up. She nodded and I followed behind her as we left the estate. I did not want to return.

The trip back home felt faster than before. Sensei helped me bathe and said nothing as she cleaned the wounds from my arms. She didn't say anything as she disinfected the fingernail scratches.

Her chakra glowed slightly green as she healed the small wounds and dressed me.

She laid me down in her bed, my head rested on her lap. Her fingers felt cool against my scalp as she softly began to sing and stroked my hair.

Her voice rang softly as she sang. My eyes felt heavy as I listened to the song about samurai. My eyes were trained on the single oil lamp.

At some point, darkness seemed to surround me and I fell asleep.

I woke up and slowly pulled myself out of bed. My body felt heavier than before. My eyes stung as I looked at myself in the mirror.

My face was pale and my eyes almost felt lifeless. I dressed and went to eat breakfast.

The chattering around me seemed so far away. Since I was always quiet I figured that they didn't notice my silence.

As the day went on and classes passed I did everything as if it were a motion.

"You should have the composure that Ichika gives. Completely poised, the patrons like a girl who can handle her emotions." The teacher gushed as the other Maiko narrowed their eyes at me.

But I couldn't find the strength to return the glares or to be bothered by them.

As the day went by I ate small bites of my food. The meals seemed tasteless as I ate.

Had I lost a part of myself? One year and a few months in this world and I was already so torn and broken. As I was now I knew that whatever foolish thought about outsmarting the village or prideful thinking that I would have made it through root without losing myself was just wishful thinking.

It didn't matter that I was an child with the mind of a adult.

If I had been placed in root I would have not lasted. I couldn't lie and say that I didn't value human life.

It was easier to stand from an outsider's point of view and claim that if it would've been me I would have done better.

But this lifestyle wasn't for the faint of heart. Maybe it was my accidental career path of infiltrator that forced me to come to the realization of this sooner than most.

Soon enough it was night time again and I made my way to sensei's room. Sensei had been waiting.

"So, how are you feeling?" Sensei asked as she patted the spot beside her.

"I, I am in disbelief. I feel like I was wrong. I shouldn't have. I feel guilty." I say as I sat beside her. I squirmed under her gaze.

"They were guilty, they have caused hundreds of deaths by siding with the enemy. You have no fault in it either. You did what was expected of you." She says as she holds my hands.

I felt comfort. She knew what I had done. I tried to push away the feelings of guilt.

Soon we were dressed to go out again.

The trip to the estate was too fast. I felt a cold numb feeling every time we came.

I was to just observe her. She searched the estate finding many hidden places and sealing away heirlooms. Anything found was sealed away. She dragged the bloating corpses out of the rooms and home. She hung them at the entrance of the estate.

As the first lights of dawn came to view, my last memory of the estate was the beautiful gardens and the hanging corpses of Cho-sama's family.

The next two days I spent them alongside Ayuri, she let me shadow her throughout the day and into her tea ceremonies. In the nights she let me bring my futon and sleep at her side.

But from then on out I was aware of who I was, and I was no normal child. I was a shinobi and I had come to accept it.

Hello guys, This chapter turned out to be longer than expected. I decided to give our main OC a new outlook to the shinobi world.

Murphy's law of what can go wrong will go wrong is a major aspect of this fanfic.

I don't want her to seem weak willed hence she always pushes herself to do what needs to be done despite her ethics and beliefs.

Rosymalik/Rosyhatake


	5. What an expensive taste

Third person POV_

Ichika sat outside of the tea house.

She was holding out a piece of bread to the young street urchin.

"You were really hungry weren't you Keiji-chan?" She says as she watched him stuff the bread into his mouth.

The boy nods nonchalantly as he was more preoccupied with eating than talking.

"So tell me, has anything interesting happened?" Ichika asked as she rested her chin on the palm of her hands.

"Mmhmm, they say the war might be comin more this way. Been gettin real bad up there in the front lines. Lots of people getting squeamish over the influx of ninja nearby." The boy shrugged as he licked the crumbs off his fingers.

"What else? Anything actually interesting?" She sighed childishly and the boy glanced over at her. "Nah. Most people are spooked about the whole war. Otherwise, we'd see a lot more drama. Like when the baker's wife found out about an affair her husband had and chased him down the market square." The boy stated and she nodded.

It wasn't like she didn't want to hear about the war but she had to seem uninterested.

Ichika had taken to giving some of the homeless kid's scraps of food. Seeing them walk around the streets in hunger made her feel bad about them.

Maybe she couldn't make a direct difference in the village but she could help some orphans.

Sometimes she'd sit and read on the steps of the alley behind the tea house.

She would then teach some of the orphans how to read some Kanji and how to spell their names.

It helped her a lot especially after the assassination mission she'd taken.

Ayuri let her take on hobbies and she didn't mind that she spent some of her afternoons in an alleyway trying to teach a few orphan kids how to read.

That was a better option than sitting inside loathing her actions.

In that aspect, the young girl had surprised Ayuri. Ichika always seemed to find a healthier way to cope with things. She also seemed to talk herself into and out of doing things.

One thing was for sure she had a lot more common sense then people twice her age.

But that didn't mean she wasn't doing her job. Ever since their first target was taken out Ichika seemed to take her training a bit more seriously.

Before the mission, she never used her shinobi skills in her daily life. She didn't try to look underneath the underneath in anything. But since then she had become more aware.

She stayed sharp and was always applying the lessons she learned from Ayuri.

It was the least she could do.

"So what have you been up to?" Ichika asks the orphaned boy and he hums.

"Runnin 'round the city. The orphanages are bigger now too. Some younger kids asked me if I could help them run away. Since there isn't much room there for them anyways." The boy shrugs as he looks up to the sky.

Ichika nods as she silently looks up noticing that the sun was setting.

"I best get inside. Ayuri-sama is going to need help dressing." The girl sighs as she stands up and dusts her kimono.

"Stay safe Keiji-chan." She smiles at the boy and hurried back into the tea house.

The boy hums and nods as he watched her leave.

Ichika moved through the halls almost quietly. She made sure to make sound as she moved just in case she was being watched.

"Ah, there you are. The mother of the house told me to find you. You and another girl were booked for a tea ceremony." One of the other maikos stated as she spotted her.

Ichika schooled her features as she noticed the older Maiko.

"Thank you for letting me know Botan nee-sama." She bowed respectfully.

Botan grinned as she puffed out her chest. Her already narrow eyes crinkled up and she pursed her lips in delight.

"Of course Imoto. Besides, I'll be the one accompanying you. Of course, you'll only be there to observe how it's done." The girl smiled proud as a peacock.

"Now come, we need to coordinate our clothes and the routine. I'll even show you how to pick your performance schedule." The girl stated as she gestured for Ichika to follow.

Life once again seemed to settle. She would wake up, study her Maiko lessons, and work in the afternoons.

At nighttime, she would train her shinobi skills and she was back to gathering information.

The kids from the streets turned out to be a mine of information. She would use the excuse of being nosey about any drama or gossip so that the kids wouldn't get suspicious.

Not that they would have noticed since they were to busy eating the scraps of food she'd feed them.

Before she knew it the years started to go by. Although she made sure not to forget her name, Riku of Konoha, it was hard to keep her identity as Ichika a simple disguise. In some ways, her character as Ichika had seeped into her actual personality.

There was not much she could do about it, her sensei Ayuri had mentioned that it was normal. That some ninja had to be vetted for a year minimum when they returned from deep infiltration because of that same issue.

Not only that, but her memory of her past life was starting to fade away. Did she have siblings? Friends? Parents? She wasn't quite sure anymore.

Sometimes she wondered if she had made it all up in her head. But that would have been too much of a coincidence.

Besides everyone around her felt quite real. Nothing like the two-dimensional characters from back then. Not just some side character.

She had learned that everyone around her was very much real on her first assassination mission.

Had she gotten over the way she killed those children? No. She still saw them in her dreams and sometimes she saw the faces of her other victims.

The difference was that it no longer filled her with endless guilt. Time had dulled the memory and calmed her guilt.

Killing was part of her shinobi life and it was a fact that she sadly had to learn to deal with.

Carefully she painted her bottom lip and looked over her appearance.

Beneath her kimono, she wore a haneri which was a bright red and only slightly visible by the collar of her Kimono.

The kimono itself was a soft pastel pink and the bottom was decorated in soft yellow designs with red embroidery.

For her obiage which was carefully wrapped around her waist, it was a bright red with white designs, although it was barely visible underneath her obi.

The obi she wore was a mixture of soft pastel yellow, stitched on her obi were small baby blue flowers with pale green stems and leaves. There was a bit of golden embroidery in the designs.

Her face was carefully painted white, her cheeks were rosy and her bottom lip was painted.

At 12 years old she had finally been allowed to paint her bottom lip.

She was no longer running as many errands for her older maiko. The younger maiko did that, at times they even ran errands for her.

She had been out of the village for almost six years. It had been nearly six years since she had last heard her real name or at least what she perceived as her real name.

That didn't mean she slacked off. She was well aware that she was not a civilian. She always had to carefully think of what she said and did.

Being in the entertainment industry she had learned to also be witty and how to hold conversations.

Women, especially civilian women were not as educated as men. Ayuri had mentioned that some civilians still made arranged marriages and had sexist views on women.

But that was only in the civilian communities. Shinobi were well aware that a skilled kunoichi could slit your throat without a second of remorse or squeamishness.

Kunoichi weren't the only ones that stood out. Geisha and Maiko were artisans and considered highly educated. They were expected to be able to hold conversations about history, poetry, literature, and more.

She nodded to herself as she picked up her small cloth purse that matched her kimono and hurried out her room.

Being that she was still a maiko she'd go out with two of her older sisters to attend a party.

"Botan nee-sama, Fusako nee-sama." She bowed politely as she met up with the two older girls. They were no longer maiko since they were now over 16 years old. Both of them were Geisha in their own right although they would be working alongside each other for the night.

"Pinks? I guess it fits in with the spring season. And that obi is quite beautiful." Botan smiled softly. Although the girl used to cause her a lot of headaches a few years ago. But she wasn't that bad anymore.

"Your kimono is very beautiful as well." Ichika smiled as she looked at Botans pale blue kimono.

The older teen hadn't changed many appearances wise. Her face kept its slight round shape but she no longer had the same childish features.

"Ah thank you." Botan smiled softly.

"Well then, we should head out. I dislike tardiness." Fusako stated as she made sure she was carrying her fan.

"Make sure to bring your Koto. You'll be performing with it." Fusako added and Ichika nodded as she picked up her instrument which was wrapped in silk cloth and hung it on her shoulder.

"Of course Nee-sama." She nodded.

With that, the three young women headed out of their home and to one of the more popular tea houses.

By now Ichika was used to the lifestyle of a performer. And it wasn't like she was the main attraction, the two older girls were going to be the ones doing most of the work. She was to observe, play her instrument, serve tea, and play games with the guest.

Fusako led them out of the building.

They walked out of the building and through the Garden of the tea house to where they had been assigned for the day.

Once they arrived at the room where their guests were waiting for them the three of them sat outside.

Fusako being the oldest knocked on the door and announced that they had arrived.

With practiced decorum, they let themselves in and greeted their guests.

There were a few older men that had been served by the Hostess.

"Thank you for having us, dear patrons. We are in your care." They all bowed.

Ichika took her place as the designated musician.

Fusako and Botan had been partners for a few years. They both sang a few traditional songs and performed a few dances.

While the two young women danced Ichika sang and played the Koto. As the night progressed it became a bit less formal. Ichika recited poetry and entertained a few of the men with her witty comments and a few drinking games. But unlike the older girls, she was not allowed to drink.

"Let's play Konpira fune fune. Ichika-San if you would please play the music." One of the men laughed as the other geisha brought out the game.

Ichika smiled and nodded politely as she played her Koto. She sang the song as they played the game.

She even found herself smiling as she played the instrument. The night had been quite fun and they still had about another hour before their contract had been fulfilled and they could go home.

Fusako giggled as she won another round. "Let's play another round-" she was cut off by a loud scream and the sound of people running down the hall.

They all quieted down and looked a bit confused. " What was that?" One of the guests asked confused when there was another scream. The man stood up and walked toward the door opening it and looking out into the hall to see what was going on.

He was pushed back by a Geisha, who ran past him while screaming at the top of her lungs.

The man managed to steady himself."What-" he was cut off when three kunai hit his chest and he fell back into the room.

There was loud pitch screaming from the other geisha in the room as the man's body slumped backward on the door and slid down.

He only managed to gurgle and cough a bit of blood before his eyes rolled back.

The other three men stood up alert at what had happened.

Ichika watched in horror as the man was struck down.

The remaining three men stood up and hurried towards the man to see if he was alive before grabbing their swords.

"Stay here. We are high ranking Samurai. We will go and see what is going on." One of the men stated as they hurried out.

Ichika gulped nervously as she stood up to check on the man. She wasn't stupid enough to look out in the hall when there could be an enemy.

She could hear the sound of metal hitting metal and she knew that the men were probably engaging in combat.

"He's dead," Ichika stated as she checked the man's vitals.

She was shocked, just a few moments ago they were playing a game and eating at the same table.

She glanced back at the two Geisha.

There were a few more screams. "Fire country scum!" She heard yelling down the hall.

Why where there shinobi in Kyoto?! Sure, they were close to the Iwa border but how did Iwa nin make it this far past the frontlines?

It was a split-second decision, if there were enemies here then they could be compromised.

Her heart was thumping in her chest as she was filled with resolve. She would find her Sensei and from there she would either go into hiding or return to Konoha to warn them of the Enemy nin who had made it this far into fire country.

She barely had time to react when she was kicked from behind.

She fell forward on the dead man's body, her kimono soaked in the blood that had pooled on the floor.

Botan and Fusako screamed in horror as an Iwa shinobi stood at the door.

"Well hello, ladies." The man grinned manically. "Sorry but, no witnesses. You understand." He shrugged as he palmed a kunai.

Ichika laid on the floor slowly picking herself up. They were going to die if she didn't do anything.

As she lifted herself off the dead body , her hands gripped one of the kunai. She gritted her teeth as she glanced back at the ninja who was standing with his back towards her.

Like hell, she'd die like this.

Her breath was shakey but she steadied herself. Sensei taught her how to deal with situations like this.

'Breath in, breath out, don't let emotions cloud your judgment.' She coached herself to calm down.

She licked her lips and steeled herself.

It was a split moment decision but she pushed chakra through her body and lashed out.

Since she was so low to the ground she went for the Achilles tendon and severed it.

The ninja hadn't been paying attention and it cost him.

She didn't even wait until he hit the ground before she lashed out again and used the same blood coated kunai to stab it through the back of his skull.

Riku POV

I watched the body crumble on the ground.

"We have to get out of here," I say as I look up at both Botan and Fusako.

They were staring at me in horror. They were both crying, Botan vomited as she looked away.

I looked down at my blood-covered hands and then down to the blood-stained silk kimono. I can't fight like this. I need more range in motion.

I closed the door and hurried to the window. I grimaced as I noticed that there were bodies littered outside and other shinobi.

"We might be under attack. We have to leave." I say again. I felt as if my heart beating out of my chest.

I have to find sensei. She would know what to do.

I reached down and with the kunai, I began to cut my kimono.

Fusako was crying loudly and trembling as she looked at the dead corpses.

I grimaced as I looked around the room. Was this a sneak attack? Had our position as spies been compromised?

I bit my lower lip as I ripped the Kimono to at least above the knee.

How had did a nice day out turn out like this?

Whatever it was that was going on, they wouldn't catch me unarmed. I grabbed the Iwa nins supplies and strapped them on.

"Come," I say but both of the older girls coward away from me.

I couldn't help but feel irritation at their reaction

Fusako looked to be having a panic attack and Botan was recovering from puking her guts out.

"Fusako nee it's going to be alright. Calm down. Breath." I tried to coach her through the slight panic attack but their girl cried even louder.

She was trembling and sobbing loudly.

"Shh shh." I covered her mouth. "There could be more. Please gather your bearings." I whimpered out as I tried to think about how I'd calm her down.

"Deep breaths, look at me, look at me." I grabbed her chin and forced her to look me in the eye. "Relax. I'll get you out of here alive. Breath in. Breath out." I say as ai coax her to calm down.

"But but, you, that man." She barely stammered out as she stared at the dead body by the doorway.

"Hey, hey... focus on me. We are going to be okay." I reassured her as I placed my hands on her cheeks and forced her to look at me.

She tried to take deep breaths in order to stifle her cries.

It took a moment to calm the girl down.

Botan was panicking as well, although she was quieter than Fusako.

"We need to go. I'll lead you out okay." I say as I stand up.

I pursed my lips in disgust as I walked around Botan's vomit.

After I get us out of here I have to find Ayuri sensei. Most importantly my bag, the one that they had given me all those years ago when I became a genin.

Slowly I pressed my hands on the door and slowly opened it. I made sure to move slowly and watch out for anybody.

I took in a deep breath as I looked out the door and down the hall.

"Come, and be quiet," I whisper out to the older girls.

Both were sobbing quietly and sniffling in fear.

My thoughts were preoccupied with questions like how these shinobi made it all the way down here.

I took us through the back entrances of the tea house.

"When we get out you two will run away from here, okay?" I say in a low whisper and they nodded.

"What do you-" Botan was never able to finish her sentence as she fell forward.

Fusako screamed in horror as she was doused in her friend's blood.

I stared in shock at the shinobi who had thrown the Kunai at Botans back and killed her.

"Move!" I yelled as I pushed Fusako out of the way.

I was barely able to dodge the attack.

There was a ninja making hand signs at the end of the hall.

I gritted my teeth and threw a few Kunai.

"Run!" I yell as I push Fusako.

"Get out of here I'll hold him back." I say and she nodded and ran off as fast as she could.

I gritted my teeth as I ran forward to engage in combat.

He was barely able to dodge my blows as he tried to finish his Jutsu but I was able to slice his arm.

"Damn bitch!" He snapped as he tried to counter-attack.

I took a deep breath as I tried to get past his guard but he was much stronger than me.

I could feel my blood pumping through my body. My vision was clear as day and I could hear myself breathing as I fought. For a moment it felt as if we were the only ones here.

The adrenaline pumping through my veins caused me to hyper-focus.

As he fought he seemed to get slower and his breathing was heavier.

I didn't think much of it and went for the kill. It was almost as if it was in slow motion. Deep breath in and attack.

It's odd how after a while the shock of killing someone seems to wear off.

I didn't even flinch as my attack struck and the feeling of my blade slitting his throat filled me with triumph.

I felt warm blood splatter my face as I cut the arteries of his neck. I could see the horror in his face as my attack hit. The pure terror on his face when my blade made contact.

I let out a shaky breath as I watched the color drain from his face, his eyes lose the life in them and his mouth fill with blood as he fell to his knees and collapsed.

I could hear his stifled breathing as he choked on his blood. He gurgled for only a second more before he became still.

'I need to get out of here, I need to get out, get out.' My mind was in overdrive as I went through his packs and stole his kunai, medicinal bag, and his scrolls.

I didn't even bother to look for Fusako, she was either out of here or dead.

Kneading my chakra I pushed my body forward as I ran over the rooftops and back to where I lived.

I didn't even bother with the front door as I climbed in through my window.

I rummaged through my closet for the bag. I threw the silk kimonos to the side without a care as I looked for it.

As I looked through one of the top shelves I found it.

"Food, clothing, water, medical supplies.." I repeatedly muttered to myself as I stuffed all of my Ryo in the bag, I even threw in one cotton yukata and a simple kimono and a few pairs of underwear in before zipping it up.

I slipped on a pair of shoes and looked around a bit more.

"Sensei," I muttered to myself as I heard screaming down the hall.

I tried to pay no mind to it but now I didn't know where to go.

Before I could do anything a body hit my door and knocked it off its hinges.

"We've been comprised," Ayuri stated as she jumped on the man and killed him.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked up at her.

"I came here for your bag. But seems like you did as well." Ayuri smirked as she looked around.

"W-whats going on?" I ask her, I could feel myself instinctively calm down as I saw her.

"Iwa nin snuck around the frontlines. They had been hiding out but I think someone or something tipped them off and they came to get rid of us. We have to return home, now." She stated as she grabbed the dead ninjas supplies.

"Here, this is sensitive information that we need to get to Konoha. Protect it with your life." Sensei stated as she placed a scroll in my hand.

I nodded rapidly and stuffed it in my bag.

Sensei led me out of the window.

"They'll catch up. We have to go now." She hisses out as we move through the rooftops.

I panted slightly as I followed close behind. We were being followed. They probably wanted the information sensei had.

"Wind style: air vortex!" I heard a yell from behind me.

I tried to jump out of the way but I was sent flying forward.

I tried to keep my balance but I swept off my feet.

It was dark.

I slowly opened my eyes, all I could hear was the sound of weapons clashing against each other. My body ached and there was a ringing in my ears.

I blinked as I slowly began to sit up. I could see the blurry image of Sensei fighting against a few ninjas.

Her face jaw was set, her eyes wide and focused. I trembled as I could feel her stone-cold killer intent. The air around me felt cold against my skin, I couldn't stop staring at her as she attacked. So this was the power of a jonin.

I blinked and looked around, she was holding off three ninjas but I could see that they were starting to overpower her.

I looked down and rummaged through the ninja pouches I had stolen. I couldn't help the grin on my face as I pulled out a few explosive tags and smoke Bombs.

I slowly pick myself up, my body hurt and I could feel some cuts against my skin. I must've not been able to dodge the entire attack.

I made sure that I had the scroll and bag strapped securely before observing my sensei's movements.

I waited until I saw an opening before tossing the smoke bombs. " Sensei!" I yelled and she was able to jump back.

She glanced at me before speeding past me.

"Move it. You should have left while you had the chance. That scroll I gave you was important." She says her facial expression stern as I tried to keep up.

My mouth went dry, I hadn't wanted to leave her. She's my Sensei. The only constant presence I've had since waking up here was Ayuri Sama... no Murasaki, my sensei's name is Murasaki. The woman who had been at my side for nearly six years, she almost felt like a mother to me. I don't think I could have left her behind. Even if I tried.

I noticed that she had also cut off some of her kimono. I could see dark red splashes of blood. Her footing seemed a bit off. Her face was stern but her eyes seemed unfocused, her pupils too dilated.

I pursed my lips as I moved through the trees. I glanced back, we were still being pursued.

I heard a yell of surprise and a loud thump.

Sensei has stumbled and lost her footing. "Sensei!" I cried out in shock as I went to follow her.

She tried to get up but seemed to be struggling, blood pooled from the corner of her mouth.

"Konoha is a few days towards the Northeast. You have to deliver the scroll. I don't think I'll make it." She grumbles as she holds a hand to her side.

I freeze for a second, she had a deep gash on her side.

I could see cold sweat on her forehead, her pupils were wide and dilated, her lips had semi-dried blood on them and her teeth were tinged reddish-brown from the blood she'd spit out.

She was dying, from either blood loss, poison, an infection, or probably chakra exhaustion. Probably a combination of those things.

"I'll hold back the enemy... " she grumbled out as she looked up at me.

My facial muscles ached as I tried to stop myself from frowning, tears swelled in my eyes as I looked at her.

"Don't look at me like that, maybe, maybe I'll survive." She looked at me sadly as she reached out and grabbed my hand.

I let out a small cry as she pulled me close into her arms.

"It's been a nice few years kid." She grumbles as she hugged me for a second. It hurt. It hurt to know that she was going to die.

A backup team wouldn't move fast enough and I couldn't risk the scroll falling into enemy hands.

"Do you have any explosive tags?" Murasaki asked and I nodded as I reached into the pouch and reached for them.

She grabbed them and nodded before pushing me back. "Go. That's an order."

I bit back my tears but nodded as I stumbled back.

I let out a soft cry as I looked back at her one last time, before running.

The night was dark and I could barely see the branches beneath me. The only light source I had was the moonlight.

I stumbled as I heard a few loud explosions. I frowned as I stopped and looked back. I clenched my fists. 'Sensei, she's probably... dead'

Soon it was dawn. I had found some of the main roads and I was able to find the main path to Konoha.

By mid-morning I was nearly falling over in exhaustion.

I had been able to stop at a river. I was able to rinse off and I changed to the simple kimono I had packed. I had been able to reuse my obi and obiage. They had some specks of blood but nothing too visible. And they held my Kimono together

I my hair was in slight disarray and had some dried blood but it was still styled in a traditional Maiko fashion.

I had only managed to bring a bit of money with me so I snuck into one of the small villages and purchased some food, and flask to keep water in.

I was dead on my feet, I hadn't slept in over 24 hours and had been on the run nearly all night.

I was able to rent a small room in an inn. I had used their bathrooms to get all of the Maiko makeup off and washed the blood off my hair.

I ate and fell to sleep as fast as possible. It didn't take long for me to fall into a deep slumber.

I had been running on adrenaline and high strung emotions, I had been so mentally, emotionally, and physically tired that I managed to sleep well into the night. I woke up around dawn.

I had managed to sleep for nearly 14 hours. But I got up and ate quickly before heading out.

I couldn't help but get annoyed at myself for sleeping in like that, I could've lost my advantage in distance. But I so many things had happened I still couldn't get my head around it.

I ran for what seemed to be like hours on end.

I ran a solid 10 hours and took a 15 minute break after every hour. I still had about a day of travel left.

I wasn't very fast, because of the lack of training I probably can't run as fast as an average genin. Which is about 40 mph.

Finding a large tree I managed to make myself comfortable in order to sleep. I was nibbling on the food I had brought from the village.

My entire body was exhausted even if I cycled chakra through my body.

I didn't even bother opening the bottom part of my backpack if so it as soon as I arrived in Konoha.

I was able to sleep for a good 5 hours before getting ready to leave again.

The sun was setting but I kept moving onward. I wondered if there were still ninja after me. I wonder if Sensei had passed away or if she was alive. The likelihood of her surviving was unlikely. But I couldn't afford to think about it too much, no matter how my mind drifted to those kinds of thought.

It wasn't until I had traveled about 46 hours that it seemed like I was making it to Konoha.

Soon the massive walls came to view, my heart seemed to skip, I could barely remember the last time she had seen the doors.

Iran up to the massive doors and the Guards.

"Halt! State your business." A guard yelled.

I looked up at the gates and then at the Guard.

"My name is ich- Riku, Riku of Konoha and rank Genin. I was stationed in Kyoto, my post was invaded by Iwa shinobi and my Sensei gave me a scroll with vital information." I say and the guard cocoa a brow.

"You will need to be vetted by IT." The man says as they started to let me in.

I nodded as I walked forward, my heart was thumping in my chest.

I was home, but at what cost?

* * *

Hello, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I feel like the story is finally going to start catching up and we will see more cannon characters.


	6. Return

Riku POV _

I was home, at least what I had believed to be my home for the last six years.

I found myself in I&T soon enough. I wasn't locked in a cell but I was placed in barracks. They were quick to ask if I had any friends or family that I wanted to contact now that I was back in the village. The only names I could come up with was the name of the kids that had lived with me back in the orphanage, Obito and Rin.

My belongings were returned to me as well. But there really wasn't much. A few articles of clothing that would never fit me again, my notebooks from the academy and a few knickknacks that I couldn't even remember where I had gotten them or the fact that I even owned them.

I thanked them and kind of set it all to the side. I was bored out of my mind in the room they had placed me in. I had given them my official paperwork and wore my headband for then first time.

But my mind was stuck on the recent events. Murasaki-sensei had taught me for nearly my whole life here. I had felt some comradeship with the woman, simply because she was the only one to know everything I was going through, well at least almost everything.

Memories from my previous life were muddled. Even the year I had spent in the academy seemed like such a long time ago.

After Murasaki and I completed assassination missions she would let me daze off at her side. When the guilt became to much and I could barely sleep at night, she comforted me. But at the same time she was the one to give me the orders. She had ordered me to kill children and young adults, men and women alike.

Maybe it wasn't quite her, Konoha had given me the orders. I stopped questioning the why. I had come to realize that sometimes the reasons I had to kill the people I killed were stupid and petty. I was better off not even questioning the orders.

It made me sick. I don't think I ever killed in my previous life. I don't pretend that I lived a life of luxury, but my hands had never been stained with blood.

But in this life I had lied, cheated and killed throughout my entire childhood. The first time I had been left overwhelmed, in theory it sounded easy to kill someone for the sake of my so called 'village' but when it came down to it I had barely been able to handle it.

I glanced at my open palms, I could remember when I had realized who I was and where I was. I had noticed it while looking at my hands.

I couldn't help but snicker slightly as I realized that I had been so different back then. I had never killed anybody, I was pretty optimistic then. I thought this would be like some anime where I would make tons of friends and beat my enemies with some misguided power of friendship. That I would save everybody like some undercover informant or train along side the 'main characters'.

But days went by just as slow and boring as in the before. The cover as a civilian had been overwhelming, because at some point I had stopped acting. I was Ichika, I liked pressing flowers, playing my instrument and performing tea ceremonies. I had learned to be observant and careful, I wasn't as loud or as rowdy as before. I had become quieter and calmer.

It had been odd seeing myself in the mirror. I had become a poised maiko with a great reputation, but I had become so cold.

I sighed as I pressed my open palm against my chest. I had made a few friends as well, Botan and Fusako were two of the girls I spent a lot of time with. They weren't my best friends or anything, more like annoying older sisters, but I doubt Fusako made it out, they probably struck her down thinking she was a shinobi as well. Since Iwa knows Konoha usually has 4 man teams. So they might've assumed we were a kunoichi team.

I wondered if I would be assimilated back into the ranks and sent off to the war front. Or would they keep me as a spy? Would I be relocated again? My mind wandered to Kabuto, this is what he must've felt like, having to go to different places and then having to betray them. I can see why he wanted out. I hope they don't try and kill me off like they had tried to do with Kabuto and Nono.

I want to save people, but I'm surrounded with different problems and issues. Issues that have absolutely nothing to do with the people I considered 'important'. To be honest I was still mildly shocked that I even got to meet Obito and Rin. Back then it seemed to really be coming together.

I thought that I would meet more people I had knowledge about. Instead I found myself shipped off nearly 300 miles away from the village and secluded from the fighting.

"Riku of Konoha, I am here to escort you to your first appointment." A shinobi stated as he opened the room door.

I carefully sat up and nod meekly.

Third Person POV

Riku soon found herself being interrogated by the Yamanaka. She had not been told if they were able to find Murasaki or what the outcome of Kyoto had been . It was to make sure that she was not a spy and that she couldn't contact enemy nin if she was a spy.

She went over what happened again and again, they were double checking her story. That was until they decided to do a mind reading.

Riku felt her heart skip a beat the second that mind reading was mentioned.

The Yamanaka didn't say anything at first. "Is there a problem Riku-san, Any reason you would not want to be subjected to a mind walk?" He asked and she nervously shook her head.

"No, no, that's fine, But I just." She pursed her lips and sighed. "It's a bit scary you know." She finishes off and the Yamanaka nodded.

"Since you are aware of the scan and will be willing there should be no side effects. If you were an enemy ninja then there might be some undesirable effects." He says and she gulped at the thought about it. "That sounds terrifying." She mutters but nods.

The Yamanaka nodded and began leading her to where they would do the mind scan.

Riku could feel her heart racing at the thought of having someone go through her head. Would they realize that she sometimes thought in a different language? The thought of that happening kept her at edge.

Soon enough she was brought into a room. There was a large sealing array and a sturdy chair with straps.

It didn't take the Interrogation team long before they strapped her down and were layering seals ontop of her.

"Santa Yamanaka will be the interrogating nin that will do the mind walk. Please try to keep calm and do not resist." One of the nin informs her and she nods.

Her feet felt clammy, her heart seemed to be beating out of her chest and she could feel anxiety filling the pit of her stomach. "I am Yamanaka Santa, I will be the lead mind walker for your exam." A tall blonde man says.

Riku nods as she studies him over. His eyes were pupilless and seemed to throw her off a bit, He was about 5'9 and about 20 years old.

'I can't afford to panick, I have to calm down. I'm not even a traitor, so what if I am a bit different...' she mulled over it as Santa was getting ready to go through her mind.

She took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She could feel the Yamanaka's cold fingers press against her temple.

'It's okay, It's okay." She chanted to herself as she felt her consciousness begin to fade.

'Something is not right, something is not right, something is not right, SoMeThInG iS nOT rIgHT.'

The thought kept echoing within the dark space. Santa Yamanaka slowly exhaled as he took in his surroundings.

This was the mind of Riku of Konoha, one of the outpost genin in the subterfuge division.

Konoha officials were always a bit harder with the mind evaluations to any genin trained outside of the village.

He stepped forward to the depths of her mind. He couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine as he moved to her earliest memories. A feeling of unease was a bit overwhelming so he came to a stop.

Streams of memories were streaming by in bright flashes, unconscious thoughts flashing by alongside them. Santa Yamanaka kneaded his chakra and went through a few handsigns

As he finished the last handsign chakra he slowly pulsed it. The chakra mended itself with the memories and everything suddenly became still. Light seemed to start filtering in the room.

Santa Yamanaka let out a long steady breath, soft beads of sweat rolled down his temple as he loosened his stance. He took in a deep breath and centered himself, calming his own chakra flow.

The Yamanaka mind reading techniques are a mixture of high Yin and low Yang, the caster had to be in control of their emotions and themselves in order to properly do the techniques. That was what he was doing. The uneasy feeling could probably upset his own chakra and make him lose control of the jutsu.

As he felt his chakra calm down he took a look at the memories around him. They pooled around him, he carefully observed them before placing his hand over one of the pools infront of him.

With a deep steady breath he slowly pushed forward and into the memory. He found himself in one of the Konoha Orphanages. He nodded slightly as he looked around the room his eyes focusing on the top right corner of the door.

He noticed three small markings on it, 'So, she is from the east konoha orphanage.'

He then turned back to his charge, it was Riku watching the children around her while holding a toy in her small chubby hands.

Her large brown eyes were on the other kids. He took note of her behaviour, he could hear her thoughts.

But for once he was baffled, he didn't understand what she was thinking but at the same time he could. He could see her mind compare things, glimpses of imagery as she looked at the kids around her.

"Time to eat." One of the care takers called out loudly, the girl stopped and glanced at the woman before smiling and following the caretaker.

'Her childhood then? I guess we can push forward.' He thought to himself as he kneaded his chakra and pushed the memory forward. He kept his chakra contained and pulsed it slightly, the world around him seemed to push forward and sped up. Subconscious thoughts pushed their way up and he as able to skim through all of her conversations.

That was another thing that made the Yamanaka special, he was able to make internal notes about what he saw. That's what the seals were for, to record everything he saw and the small footnotes he made about the mind walk. On the outside other interrogators stood around the seals where empty scrolls were being filled with what Santa Yamanaka brought out of the mind walk.

One of the things that Santa came to realize was that there was always an imagery of red swirls and the color orange, Naruto was also a name that seemed to come up constantly. 'Malestorm' or 'Fishcake' although he was interpreting it as if she had a liking to the fishcakes or she had something she had named Naruto. It could be a toy that wore something orange or maybe even an imaginary friend.

He frowned slightly as he sped through her memories. Simple days in the orphanage seemed to meld together, that is until she began going to the academy.

It had gotten worse, the uneasy feeling that it was wrong. Dread pooled at the bottom of his stomach but he couldn't understand why. He carefully checked his surroundings again, his eyes scanning for ripples or any inconstancy .

Those were the signs of a mind that had been tampered with. Other Ninja weren't able to analyze memories like the Yamanaka, meaning that they usually fell for the altered memories.

That was why the Yamanaka excelled at extracting information. Most were posted in the inner parts of Konoha's interrogation department. They were geniuses in the inner workings of the mind and were able to observe past memories and thoughts at a closer and personal level.

He was able to steady himself but he kept an eye out for anything that could be dangerous, enemy ninja usually had seals or traps set up in their ninja's mind. To prevent any vital information of their villages.

As far as Konoha was concerned, Murasaki never got the chance to finish training her pupil. So that meant that there should not be any seals or traps in her mind.

But the longer he spent in her mind the more he realized. Her thoughts were more than odd. He'd seen his fair share of people having large imaginations but this girl seemed lost in her head.

She observed, and not the kind of observing that is expected of a growing child. But more like a grown adult judging her peers.

But that's not what through him off. What threw him off the most was the self sabotage. There had been documentation of her doing it.

Yasu had been quick to figure her out though. But he guessed that it was to be expected since she was a retired Jonin who volunteered to teach kunoichi class in the academy.

'So this is what they meant by self sabotage, she knew the answers to most of her tests but chose to get a few of them wrong.' He thought to himself as he also noticed that she would go out of her way to blend in with the crowd.

'At least this is a confirmation on the theory that Yasu and Shunichi had. She was sabotaging herself to make sure that she didn't stand out. But she wasn't good enough to hide completly. Had she been phsyically stronger then she would have been placed in an apprenticeship with a high ranking Jonin and groomed to take a high ranking post. But seems like she isn't anything special in the Physical department, it's all mental.' He thought to himself as he went through more of her mind.

Soon he went over the graduation. He noted down her reaction to finding out she had graduated. It could be that she had realized that there would be a war. That she had come to the realization of what war was. Although she had never really seen it, judging by the childhood memories that he was able to decipher.

It was her way of thinking that made it hard to judge her. It was quite obvious that she had a moral code. She had opiniated thoughts and would make remarks about the things they would learn about in the academy.

That's what made her stand out to begin with. Santa wanted to make sure his report was unbiased and made sure to transmit everything that happened. From the moment she left the village she was being watched. Her time in the low end courtesan tea house she had been watched over by one of the village assets, a courtesan had kept an eye on her from afar. Also the missions Murasaki had taken under the code name Ayuri were going to be compared to Riku's memories.

Because if Riku had been compromised outside of the village then that would have fallen on Murasaki who was watching over her.

But the training did go as expected, although Riku was very resistant to most mental conditioning. She wasn't someone that had been easy to work with. Because of her mental maturity she already had a set opinions which conflicted with what Murasaki was trying to teach her.

She seemed to struggle adjusting herself as a spy for a while. As if her ninja training was just something she did on the side. He noted down the methods Murasaki use to deal with it. He carefully recoded what her first kills were like, how she reacted to them, and what her preferred method was.

He went over what had happened the day of the ambush and her return to konoha. She was different that was for sure, but she wasn't the only one. Although it was mostly clan kids that had weird ways of thinking.

Their minds just processed things differently and in some ways faster. Her brain seemed to come up with scenarios and comparisons. For example when Shunichi was talking about how to make a fire and why they should know how to light a fire, her brain would start thinking about different ways they could start a fire, on why it was common sense for a shinobi to know it and to try to pay attention to shunichi all at the same time.

At 6 years old that was a bit more in depth thinking. The kind that those so called prodigies usually displayed.

She also had finer motor skills than some of her peers. Also, while most children played ninja and had long pointless conversations about what they liked and did trivial childish things. She spent her time talking the ear off her upperclassmen.

It got to the point where she would actually give the older kids advice.

She had also organized the orphans in her class and started a study group, all without any outside influence. She simply just did what she considered to be Common Sense.

The only time that she could have been compromised was before she started the academy, but it didn't really make sense because she had just become more self aware.

The more he jumped back and forth in her memory, the more he seemed to notice that it was very possible that she gave herself a panic attack by over thinking the possibility of being sent out to war.

Santa Yamanaka pulled back and gave a firm nod. His arms felt heavy and he was tired from the in depth mind reading.

"She's low risk, go ahead and process her paperwork I would recommend 6 months of in village training before she is cleared for work. I will write a more in depth report later. Go ahead and take her back to her current lodging." He says to the Chunin in the room.

He picked up the mind reading scroll and turned to leave the room. He would have to fill out the paperwork and send it in.

"So, Yamanaka-san. You seem quite busy." A soft voice called out, the blond shinobi came to a stop and turned.

"Ah, Yasu-sama. I was not aware that you would be visiting our department. " He bowed sternly and the old woman slightly tilted her head.

Her Kimono was a dark navy blue and her obi was a soft peach color with soft green embroidery printed on the soft bright fabric.

"I was just taking a stroll, at ease." She spoke softly, the way she stood seemed to be proud and proper, her movements always being swift and graceful.

"Of course, I apologize if I sounded assuming." He bowed his head slightly. "No, no, it's fine. I was just coming to inquire about one of my darling pupils. One I have been keeping track of, Murasaki's charge." She stated.

"Riku, correct? It seems that the genin was able to make her way back to Konoha. She has been cleared. I assume you will be taking over Murasaki's work?" He asked and the older woman smiled.

"Of course, she adjusted well in Kyoto. No reason to change her training for a more general study." Yasu smiled as she hid the lower part of her face.

"The final report should be finished by tomorrow. You should have access to it then." He says .

"Ah, I see. Then I will stop by tomorrow to see the final product. I will also be sending her inheritance." Yasu smiled softly as she turned away.

"Riku is an orphan." He pointed out but the older woman glanced back. "Her sensei never married or had children. As her only student, Riku is considered next of kin." Yasu responded swiftly.

He didn't respond at first as he glanced over at her. "Then she will receive whatever she inherited." He says with a firm nod as he leaves the room.

**I think this is a good stopping point for this chapter. will definitely make the next chapter longer**

**Rosyhatake/rosymalik**


End file.
